What If?
by KiyKat0575
Summary: What if the order began after the 3rd year? Peter didn't escape, and Sirius was freed. What if Buckbeak hadn't gotten to Lupin before he got to Hermione and Harry didn't get her back in enough time? What if Hermione isn't who she thought she was?
1. Chapter 1: The BeginningRevised

Summary: What if the Order started after the third year? What if Peter never escaped and Sirius was freed? What would happen if Buckbeak had gotten to Lupin in the woods before he attacked Hermione? What if Lupin had been closer? What if Harry didn't grab her? And on top of all that, what if Hermione wasn't who she thought she was?

Hajkhfasbvhfvbaurb uba .ufbduabfhgvb .vb fdbjhgub urfbvudf

We slowly backed up around the tree. I turned, hearing a noise, and screamed. Harry whipped around and stumbled, falling. The werewolf/Lupin lunged at me, and I tried to get away.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry yell, just as Lupin sunk his teeth into my leg. I heard crashing, and Buckbeak lunged towards Lupin. He let go of me and ran, and Buckbeak came towards us. "Oh, Hermione." I heard Harry whisper, mortified. I grinned weakly up at him, and then heard a shuffle of leaves directly to my right.

"Stupefy!" It went quiet, and Harry went over to look. It was Scabbers. Oh, lord. This could get confusing quick.

After we freed Sirius and Buckbeak, we made our way down towards the Hospital Wing, me leaning on Harry for support because of my leg. We saw Dumbledore and he let us in. He saw my leg and then said to me and Harry, "As soon as Poppy goes to sleep, you two come to my office." We both nodded, and he locked the door. We heard shuffling, and Harry quickly helped me into my bed next to Ron, and then took his place on the other side of Ron.

I winced, knowing what had to be done. Careful not to slice and vital veins, I carefully sliced my forearm open. Ron had been watching, and had to protest-rather loudly. I silenced him with a look, and then knocked over a vase of flowers sitting next to my bed.

"Madame Pompfrey? Can you come here, please? My arms bleeding a bit." She came in and then rushed over.

"A _bit_? My dear child, what happened? You poor thing! I'm going to give you a blood replenishing potion. Poor dear." She muttered. She cast a spell on my arm, and I memorized the pronunciation and wand movement. I quickly copied it, and…made flowers grow out my leg? Harry and Ron started to try not to laugh, and I frantically re-said it and repaired my leg. When she came back, Pompfrey had the potion and gave me a small bit. I took it, feeling a bit woozy from the blood loss in my leg.

"I'm surprised she didn't see all the blood!" Ron whispered, Harry agreeing.

"Well, she was rather tired, you dolts." I whispered back, then evanescoed the blankets, floor, and my leg of all blood, dirt, and anything else, then did the same to Harry.

"What about me?" Asked Ron. I grinned at him.

"Well, you have absolutely no sense of hygiene, so…"

"Mione!" he protested.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." I then quickly evenescoed Ron, too.

"So, what happened, Mione?" Ron asked.

"I'll have to explain quickly, because, well…we have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office." He nodded in understanding. So, we quickly explained it. He looked mortified about the werewolf part.

"Oh, Herms!" he said sympathetically, yet knowing I hated that nickname.

"Careful," Harry joked, "It means she could beat our asses if she really wanted to." I saw Ron and Harry grin a bit, and I rolled my eyes.

"Come here," Ron said. I went over, and he wrapped me in a hug. I sat so I wouldn't have to lean down, and so he could lean on me, so that he wouldn't hurt his leg. Harry sat next to me and hugged us both. I had to laugh at that. I mean, after all, how many guys do you honestly see hugging? They understood the laugh, and I could hear/feel them chuckling.

"Get in your own beds! I've got work to do, it's past midnight, and you three need as much sleep as you can get!" we heard Pompfrey yell. I grinned at Harry and Ron, grabbed a vial of dreamless sleep potion that was left on my bedside for me, and quietly went into her office, where she was working at her desk. At the time, she was taking a sip of tea.

"Madam? May you please get me a headache potion?"

"Of course, dear. Sit down for just a minute." I did as she asked, and when she turned around, slipped the appropriate amount from the vial into her tea. She wouldn't know what hit her. I took the headache potion under her watchful eye, happy I really did have a headache. I went out of her office, got into my bed, and just sat there waiting for the tell-tale thump that would tell me that she had fallen asleep. When it came, Harry and I got up.

"I wanna come!" Ron whispered fiercely. I looked at Harry hesitantly, and then slipped into Pompfreys office to grab a pair of crutches that were for the kids that preferred a Muggle healing of a broken leg. I slipped back out and handed them to him. Harry and I walked on either side of him as he walked around the room with them until he got the hang of them. We slowly made our way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Half-way there, something to my leg that had gotten bitten. It felt like it was on fire. It felt tight, and it felt twisted. The wound opened up again, and began to bleed. I collapsed, whimpering.

"'Mione!" Harry and Ron called out together. Harry quickly knelt and picked me up with one arm supporting my back, and the other under my knees. All I felt was being picked up off the ground, before a black curtain fell over my eyes.

When I woke up, I was lying down with my head on Ron's lap, and my legs on Harrys. I looked around, and saw that we were in Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, good. You're awake. I'm terribly sorry, dear. With that essay in your third year, I thought you knew that Werewolf bites can't be healed with magic." I heard Dumbledore's voice. Looking down, I saw Harry tying off a bandage. I then looked over at Dumbledore, who was sitting in an armchair that was on Ron's side of the couch. The twinkle was gone, replaced by regret and sympathy.

"I owled your parents a few hours ago. Their reply should be here by morning. I explained the whole situation, my dear. I'm terribly sorry about what happened tonight. If I had known, I wouldn't have suggested-"

"Professor Dumbledore. It's not your fault. And are you telling me that I wouldn't have thought of it? And even if either of us had known, I still would've done it. My being a Werewolf is tons better that two people dying for no bloody reason-excuse my language. I just hate that Pettigrew got away."

"Hermione Jane Granger! Are you implying that I'm stupid enough to forget the rat that caused my parents death?" Harry asked, tapping my leg lightly. I hissed, and kicked at him with my good leg.

"No. I forgot for a minute that I stunned him, alright?"

"Hermione Granger, forgetting something?" Ron teased.

"Ron, all I've gotta do is slam my head back." I threatened him. He went pretty pale.

"Anyways, children." Dumbledore interrupted, "Sirius has a court trial in two days, the day after school gets out. They're going to be using Verataserium on Pettigrew, and he can't get out of that. Harry, when Sirius is proven innocent, he will officially be your godfather, so you may live with him. Hermione, you shall have to go to the burrow each month for your transformation. Now, for the three of you, there is a group called the Order of Phoenix. You must _never _tell _anyone_ about this group. The only reason I am telling you is because they met at Grimmauld Place, where you will live Harry. I shall let you three get back by the fire place."

He smiled slightly as I sputtered, and then said, "How come we didn't think of that?" Harry and Ron laughed, while Harry helped me up. I then held the crutches while Harry helped Ron up. After we were tucked into bed in the hospital wing, I asked Harry a question.

"Harry? How happy are you about leaving the Dursleys?"

"Don't you mean 'if'?" He muttered drowsily, yet still bitterly.

"No, I mean when."

I heard rustling from across the beds, I imagine that he was turning towards me even though Ron was beetwen us. "I feel good about it, I guess. Maybe Ron and you could come visit this summer."

"That'd be great." Ron whispered.

"Yeah, it would be." I whispered quietly.

"You 'right, 'Mione?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Ron. Thanks. Now, you both just _have _to get to sleep. You're going to be tired…later today." I whispered quietly.

"You, too,'Mione." They said together. We all dropped off to sleep.


	2. Chaptr 2: The LetterRevised

Chapter 2: The Letter

The letter came that morning. I compare my life to a puzzle. My Personal Puzzle of Life, in fact. After this letter came, it felt as if those pieces that I had put in previously were shoved in, as if they didn't fit right.

Harry and Ron were sitting on either side of me as a school owl flew down to me, dropping my letter in my pancakes with clumsily cut strawberry eyes, a big cherry(my favorite fruit) nose, and a whipped cream smiley face. Harry and Ron had made it for me. They read the letter over my shoulder, it was from my parents.

_Hermione,_

_When we adopted you, we weren't told about Wizardry, only that you were a 'Pureblood' whatever that meant. We were only told that your parents were being forced to do something terrible and that if they ever had twins, their enemy would take one and kill it. Oh, and yes, you are adopted. We only know your first and middle names: Brianna Rae. Like we've told you before. You're worthless, and it's your fault that they're killing us normal folks off. Now, with you being a werewolf, we're kicking you out of our house. You're family should've kept you. Then they'd have seen how worthless you really are and they would've gladly given you to their enemy._

Ron spluttered, fuming. "Those little-" I was mortified. Nobody was supposed to know how they treated me.

I stood up and went to the head table, keeping my head high. I laid the letter in front of Dumbledore and said, "I simply _can't_ impose on the Weasleys for a long time, especially since they have to be troubled with you-know-what."

"Ah, wait a second, please." He read the letter, his eyes going from sparkling to curious then troubled and finally to angered. "Remus." He called to get the man's attention. Dumbledore looked Remus in the eyes, and I guessed that they were doing Occlumency. Remus, five seconds after eye contact, nodded.

"He said 'without a hesitation'." Dumbledore said. I thanked him, and then calmly walked out of the Great Hall, folding my letter. Three hallways down, I heard the sound of footsteps running towards me, and they were too stealthy to be Ron or Harry. I spun around, whipping out my wand, just as Remus turned the corner.

"Oh, hello, professor Lupin." As soon as he caught up, I continued my walk to the astronomy tower with him, silent as we got to the top, and I stood on the ledge, balancing and walking back an d forth as if on a high-beam.

"Hermione, I really don't think that you should be doing that, that high off the ground…"

"Oh, is Lupin, the almighty Professor-slash-werewolf afraid of heights?" I teased and then started to sway back and forth, left and right. He grabbed me around the back of my knees and pulled me off.

"Hermione, classes start in an hour, and we need to talk. First off, is the werewolf thing. Thirty-five percent of people bitten by werewolves have extreme personality changes. I just wanted you to know, in case it happens to you.

"The second is that you have a glamour charm on you. All wizarding families put them on kids who they have to put in hiding. Except the one for babies is different. It makes them look like their adoptive parents until it wears off at sixteen.

"Third, your adoptive parents have disowned you. I'm sure that the Weasleys will want to be your guardians, but if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you if you'd want me to be your guardian until you find your family. And fourth, I feel absolutely terrible. I feel as if it's all my fault, which it is, but-"

"Professor Lupin-"

"Remus, please-"

"Alright, Remus, I'd love for you to be my guardian. And quite frankly, I'm beyond joy that you've bitten me. For a couple of reasons, actually. The first is that at home, I was…neglected. They didn't give a shit about what happened to me, unless I didn't do something. To tell you the truth, I was treated like Harry, but I was more…just an object that took up space and food. And second, my father raped me at least once a summer, to 'put me in my place'. Revolting, huh?" I said bitterly. "Here, read the letter." I handed it to him, and he read it.

He pulled me into a hug, rocking me like I was a child. "Oh, my dear, I will _never_ treat you like that." The relief of knowing that I had actually finally found somebody to care for me as a father figure made me start to cry.

Remus joined in a tiny bit, and I laughed, saying, "You may be a werewolf, but you're a complete softy." He chuckled a bit and we stayed like that until my first class, double potions with Snape and the Slytherins, started. I had to sprint full out to get to the Great Hall for my bag (it was full of several library books that were due today.) and found that it was gone. I ran to potions, desperately hoping that Ron or Harry took it.

I calmly opened the door and slowly walked to the table Ron and Harry were at, just to tick Snape off. I normally told everyone that I was late because of my bag, but I couldn't blame it on my bag because it was sitting in my spot in between Harry and Ron.

"If you'd hurry up, Miss Granger?" I plopped into my seat, shoving my bag off first. I gritted my teeth as a note was passed to me. So began our 'note-taking'. Opening it, I read:

_What did L. want?-H_

_To tlk about 4 thngs.-M _I then passed it to Ron who passed it back.

_Can u tell us?-R_

_Yeah, but I'd have to kill you.-M _I passed it back to Harry, and when it came back to me, it said:

_Oh, hahaha. You're such a comedian. Now tell us!-H_

_Fine! Well first, he wanted to say how my personality was 35% likely to change, how I have a glamour charm, how my parents had disowned me that I could have him as my guardian 'till I find my real parents, and 4-how he said that he was so sorry.-M_

_Pretty deep stuff-R_

_Yeah, _he _doesn't have the emotional range of a teaspoon! *_cough*_Ron!_*cough*_-M_

_You're just oh so lovely, M.-H_

_I know, thx, H!-M_

_That wasn't very nice-R _I didn't reply, just simply gave it to Harry.

"Now, what do we have here?" I charmed a piece to paper to say 'Snape likes guys' with a permanent sticking charm on it and put it on him after he took the note. I then put a permanent sticking charm on his robes so that he wouldn't be able to take them off 'till after the feast. The bell rang and we grabbed our stuff and ran out of the class. Harry, Ron and I yelling with the rest of the Gryffindors yelling about the end of potions until next year.

By the time that the feast came around, we were so excited that we couldn't even stay in one place for more than five minutes. As soon as it started, Harry and Ron piled their plates high. I took spaghetti and when I was done and no one was looking, I kept adding small portions of meat to my plate.

I felt eyes watching me, and I turned around. mRemus grinned at me when we made eye contact, and then he motioned me over. He pointed at Harry and Ron so I stood up and grabbed their arms. Leaning down, I said, "Remus wants us. C'mon!" They both got up and we made our way down between the tables to the high table. We reached Remus, and he started talking.

"Okay, Harry and Hermione, Sirius and I have shared his house since his mother died. You two will obviously live with us there. Ron, you're welcome to visit anytime you like, it's already been Okayed. Now, go back and enjoy dinner."

By the time we got back to the table, dinner had been replaced with desserts. If I had thought that they were nauseating before, they were ten times as bad with desserts. I knew that even if they didn't, they'd be puking tonight. In fact, looking around, I realized that the other three (Seamus, Dean, and Neville) would also be puking. So, I went to Ginny when everyone started to leak out. She agreed with my 'top-secret plan' we did every year. Several times a year, in fact. Thy just los any common sense at these feasts!

So, as soon as we were both in what we wore to bed (tank-top and pajama pants for us both.)I _accioed_ Harrys' invisibility cloak to us, went down to the common room, and then went up to my beloved boys' dormitory. Right outside of the door, I took off the cloak; knocked on the door to warn them that we were there and then Ginny quietly opened it so we could get in, and then quietly shut it. And we were right, like always.

All five boys were lying in their robes on their stomachs.

"You shouldn't eat all that food!" Ginny scolded them.

"Dobby!" I called out. When he popped up, I asked him to bring five cups with the Muggle Alka Seltzer. They all groaned in disgust. I put a cup on each table, and Ginny followed me, putting the tablets in.

Then, Ginny turned to Dobby and said, "Could you please bring us…two boxes of saltine crackers?" A few minutes later, he returned.

"Thank you, Dobby." We said in unison.

"Oh, it was Dobbys' pleasure, missus Ginny and Hermione! Anything Dobby can help with?"

"No, thanks, Dobby. We'll call for you if we need any help, though. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Miss Ginny!" Dobby said, and then disappeared. Ron sat up and threw up.

"Scourgify!" Ginny said.

"Dobby!" I called. When he returned, I said, "I'm sorry, I simply wasn't thinking. Could you please get us five buckets and five washcloths?"

"Of course, miss! Dobby's always happy to help!" He came back with the five buckets and washcloths. Ginny started to turn a bit pale as someone else puked.

"This is where I leave you. I'm gonna throw up if I see another one of them-bye!" She yelled, as Neville threw up.

"Scourgify! Scourgify!" I commanded and then put the buckets next to each of their beds, and then soaking the washcloths in boiling hot water folding them in half without wringing them out and then came back and then put them on their heads.

A couple hours later they were finished puking, and I was making sure that they were drinking the Alka Seltzer. After soaking their washcloths and then putting a temporary sticking charm to the washcloths so that they wouldn't fall off of their foreheads in the middle of the night, I gathered them all in a circle on the floor. I looked at the five boys who were like brothers to me.

"I want to tell you three something." I said, looking at Seamus Dean and Neville. "Actually, two somethings. Harry and Ron already know, because Harry was there when it happened and Ron was awake in the hospital when we got there, and they were both reading the letter over my shoulders. Better yet, here, read this." I put the letter down facing them, and then leaned on Harry.

"Oh, come here, babe." Seamus said. They all had their 'cute' (as they thought) nicknames for me. Seamus' was 'Babe' Deans was 'Hun' Nevilles was 'Kit' (I have no clue WHERE that came from…) Rons' was 'Bear' (because he said that I fought like a bear protecting her babies…) and Harrys was Doe. They only called me those names in private, because I told them that they could _only_ call me those in private. They all got them when they were _trying_ to be girls. It was pretty funny. Seamus gathered me up into a hug like any good brother would do to comfort a sister.

"Do you know who bit you?" Dean asked angrily.

"Yes, and I'm actually quite happy that he did."

"How come?" Neville asked a worried look on his face.

"Well…first off, Lupin bit me._ BUT _I'm glad, because…god. I can't say this again. Lupin already knows because I had to assure him that I wasn't angry at him. Well, I'm not angry, because…" I got a piece of parchment and then wrote down what I told Remus, word-for-word. All of them looked so mortified that I started crying yet again.

"Oh, hun, why didn't you tell us before now? We would've helped you!" Dean said. "Oh, hun, why are you crying? Come here." I did so, and he gathered me into yet another hug. I think they were starting to finally realize that all I really needed was them and hugs.

"I didn't really know any of you that well until last year." I finally answered after a couple minutes of silence. "And after you all became like brothers to me this summer, I thought you would hate me, or at least agree with my old 'dad' that I was worthless and couldn't defend myself."

"Oh, Kit! We would've never done that! Even if it was someone that we absolutely hated!"

"So, babe, who's gonna be looking after you?"

"Actually, Remus and Sirius are going to adopt me, until I find my real family.

"Sirius Black? The serial killer!?" Dean yelled.

"Dean! He's not a serial killer." We, (Ron, Harry and I) then explained our situation to the other three.

"And since they'll live in the same house, they're going to adopt me. Remus and Sirius said that they'll adopt Harry, too."

"How and where did you learn all this?" Harry asked, incredulous.

"Uh-Oh. I wasn't supposed to tell you that. They were going to ask you if you even wanted to be adopted…shit. Please just pretend like you don't know!"

"Hermione Jane Granger!" All five yelled, shocked.

"Actually, it's Brianna Rae soon-to-be-Black-Lupin. Now, it's 3:00 a.m., and we have to be up at 7. So go to sleep!" I commanded them.

We all dropped off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Unfortunately, it's going to take me a while to update again. I had a new chapter up, all ready! For my stories. Just had to get enough reviews, you know? But my laptop had a little…incident…and now all those chapters are gone. So, I'm terribly sorry but I will have them up as soon as possible. Thank you for reviews! I appreciate them to no end! I think I'll just do reviews on here. I'll probably just do this every few chapters, I find it confusing to do it the chapter after . So.

What If?:

Chapter 1:

MrsBlaCKwIFeY: I'm glad  and thank you for the first ever review on this story! I was unbelievably excited 

Nessa671: I will try too!

Manticore-gurl071134: Thank you!

Chapter 2:

Starwings1: I love that you liked it and I'll try to update soon 

Mantcore-gurl071134: That's a fabulous idea. I honestly had no idea what I was going to do-the obvious answer had escaped me! But I noticed you didn't mention Ron? I'm not a big Ron love, sorry to all you Ronnikins out there! xD

DarkYellowDino: thank you, I'm so happy you loved it.

And during this I have decided that you don't need to see all the other stories reviews. Please feel free to read my stories! I would love constructive criticism! But this is right now my favorite story, so I am much more likely to update on this one. Thank you so much to all of you for supporting me in this story! 


	4. Chapter 4: Blood Oath

**_Thank you so much to everyone! I got more reviews and definitly didn't expect them! I love y'all so much! Your reviews make my day! I'm uploading as many chapters as i can tonight to my stories. I can't WAIT to read your reviews! Please criticize too! It helps me right better and to give me ideas. Tell me what you think! i love and appreciate your feedback SO MUCH!_**

* * *

The REAL chapter 3 of What If?

*A Week Later at Grimmauld Place*

I was sitting on the counter, light in the kitchen off, drinking a Sunkist soda and eating chocolate I had stolen from Remus' 'secret stash' when Harry walked in.

"So how's it feel to know that you're never going to the Dursleys again?"| I asked grinning.

"Beyond feelings, especially since you're my sister. If not by blood, then by adoption." He replied, grinning back at me. My eyes lit up.

"Harry that's brilliant! Come here." I grabbed a sharp knife. I sliced my right palm open. I then grabbed his left hand and sliced it at a precise place and angle so that when our hands clasped together they'd be even. So, I clasped our hands together. A last minute thing popped into my head.

"I, Brianna Rae Black-Lupin solemnly swear to stick by Harry James Potter through his ordeal with Tom Marvalo Riddle and for the rest of our lives. I promise to care, protect, and look after him 'till my dying breath." I started to take my hand away so that he knew he didn't have to repeat. But the stupid git just gripped my hand tighter.

"And I, Harry James Potter, solemnly swear to stick by Brianna Rae Black-Lupin through her problems and the rest of our lives. And _I _promise to care protect and look after her till my dying breath." There was a bright, white flash, and for a few moments our hands were stuck together. When we could finally unclasp them, a huge 'boom!' resounded through the house, and slammed us into opposite walls.

A few seconds later 2 pairs of footsteps started to go past the kitchen to our room (we shared one and were going to until we got used to the place), until the first pair stopped in front of the kitchen door and we heard an 'oomph' from the door way. Remus walked into the kitchen looking at us against separate walls, the bloody knife on the counter, and the several drops of blood before our hands clasped on the kitchen floor.

"We made a Blood Oath?" I croaked weakly.

"YOU WHAT?" Remus and Sirius both roared. I got scared and leaned against the wall and curled into a loose ball. Remus came over and gently grabbed my shoulder and in quickly yanked back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." I kept saying over and over until Remus sat next to me and held me tight.

"Shh. It's okay sweetie. It's me, Remus."

"Remus? My good daddy?" I know I sounded like a 3 year old, but I couldn't help it.

"Yes Hermione, it's me." I came back to reality and tried to grin a little bit.

"Does that mean that Sirius is my good mum? I mean, he looks worried enough to be one." I said it loud enough so that it could reach Harry, who burst out laughing. Sirius and Remus still looked a bit worried.

"Do you two know what you just did? Do you know what a Blood Oath even _is_?" asked Sirius, a furious look on his face. He looked so angry. I sank deeper into Remus.

"Sirius. Stop." He hissed. Harry got up to come to me and then collapsed.

"Harry!" I screamed then ran towards him, and then tripping and sliding halfway to him. I crawled towards him quickly.

"Ever so graceful, our Hermione." I slapped his arm and he grinned at me. "My legs just numb. It must've gotten slammed into the wall really hard. I hadn't realized I had even fallen on it! Really, I'm oka-" he gasped in pain. "Okay, it's starting to un-numb and it's _really_ starting to hurt.

"I'll go and get Mrs. Weasley." I said. I then took two chocolate bars out of the big pile I had stolen from Remus' 'Secret Stash', unwrapped one shoved it in his mouth. Then I unwrapped the other one and started to eat it as I put my head in the fire.

Hopefully the Weasleys loved me enough to forgive me for waking them up this late(or early, depending on how you looked at 2 a.m.). Taking a deep breath, I yelled as loud as I possibly could. "MRS. WEASLEY!" I waited as seven pairs ran down the stairs. I didn't know who the seventh would be, seeing as how it was supposedly only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.

"Oh, hey Charlie!" I said brightly. "How are you?" I asked the young Dragon Tamer(he's 19). "How's your job been? I bet it's just simply _wonderful_ working with dragons-my god, Remus! If you don't want me 'stealing' you're chocolate, then don't hide it in such obvious places!"

The Weasleys could hear Remus saying "It wasn't in an obvious place! It was under my bed under a secret panel, and in a _safe_ behind a painting! How is that obvious?!"

"Remus, daddy dearest, do you really trust Sirius with Harry right now?"

"Oh lord Hermione hurry up and get Molly to come here already! Quit talking to Charlie!"

"Yes, _Dad_" I teased him. "Anyways, Mrs. Weasley? Well, me and Harry just _may _have taken a certain Oath that has to do with Blood and the Oath just _may _jave caused Harry to break his left leg. May you please come have a look at it?"

"Hermione Jane Granger!"

"Actually, ma'am, it's Brianna Rae Black-Lupin now…"

"Brianna Rae Black-Lupin! You and Harry are in _so_ much trouble when I get there! Now get your head out of the fire so that I can get over!" I obeyed and she came out of the fire a few minutes later, Charlie following just moments behind with a magical cam-corder that was already on. I glared at him, and he caught the look with the camera and flashed me a smile. We followed Molly to the kitchen. I, hoping to stall, started to question him.

"So, Charlie, how are you? Why, I haven't seen you since last summer! How's your job, do you enjoy it? I think dragons are _amazing. _Don't you agree? I want to work at a Dragon Reserve. I don't know If I want to be what you are, or if I can be a vet for the dragons. The vet thing, so they even have it? The classes would be so interesting! Don't you think? So which one do you think I should be? Do you have to know how to heal and mend broken things before you even work there? Cuz, like, I've read up on some healing spells and they seem somewhat easy, but yet still complicated. Did you think so when you had to learn them? So-"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted me. "Dear, I won't yell at you 'till _after _I find out what's wrong with Harry's leg, and if I can heal it, heal it. You're probably going to have to repeat half the questions anyways." Charlie grinned at my face, and I could feel it start to heat up.

"Fine, thanks for asking. My job's amazing and I love it. If I didn't like dragons, then I wouldn't be working with them. I _did _pick my job, after all. I'm glad you want to work there. Too many girls are scared of it. There are actually only two women working at my reserve, and I think you'd like it. No, we don't have Dragon Healers because every Dragon Tamer in my Reserve takes classes on how to heal dragons. It takes less money, and you don't have to wait for one to come see what's wrong with your dragon. Does that answer your question on what you want to be and about the healing spells? Now, did I answer all your questions?"

I glared at his grinning face just as Molly helped Harry up saying, "There. All better." She then turned to look at me, who was sitting on the counter top. Getting nervous, I started to bite on the corner of my lower lip and to swing my legs, rhythmically thumping the counter.

"Harry, go next to Hermione." Dragging his legs he obeyed her, standing right in front of me, placing a hand on each of my moving legs to keep from kicking him. Feeling suddenly drained and tired, I wrapped my arms around his stomach and set my chin on his shoulder, only to look at Molly through drooping eyes. I guess Harry felt the same because he leaned back against the counter against me almost asleep.

Molly took one look at us, then said, "Remus, Sirius, make sure to yell at them tomorrow. They look so tired…" I was already nodding off, still waiting for Molly to yell at us. "Harry, can you take her to her room?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I'm going to drop her. She probably wouldn't like me very much if I did that."

"I'll take her." Charlie volunteered, magicking the cam to follow him, finding his friends in this state to be very funny for some odd reason and wanting to catch every second of it.

"Here, just grab her and I'll show you where to put her." Harry said. I responded, 99% asleep.

"I am not an object to be 'grabbed' and 'put there', and above all that, I can walk perfectly fine." Charlie quickly took Harrys place and wrapped an arm around each of my legs after wrapping my arms around his neck so that he could give me a piggy-back ride. He lifted me up, and started walking.

"See? I can still walk." I gasped. "I'm taller than you! So either I'm walking or I'm flying. It's absolutely impossible for somebody to grow a foot in an hour so I must be flying. Whee." Charlie felt me slump over as I fell asleep. Harry, only 75% asleep, started sniggering with Charlie.

"Hey, once that's done recording, could you please duplicate the tape? I want to show her how she was acting. She probably won't remember anything that happened after the spell. While she was getting Mrs. Weasley, Sirius explained how the person to initiate the spell normally doesn't remember anything from after it's over to the next time that they wake up."

"Huh. That's strange. And I'd love to duplicate it for you. I mean, after all, how many times do people get to see _the _Hermione Granger like _this_?" They both snickered again.

I stirred in my sleep, saying "Crookshanks, don't eat the rainbow. It's pretty. And why are you pooping Butterflies(Anyone who gets what movie that's from right gets a plushie werewolf!)?" they had finally gotten to the room and Harry ran in and threw himself facedown onto his mattress, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe when he finally sat up. Charlie was red in the face from the effort of not laughing.

"That's her bed, next to the window."

"You share a bedroom? Wow, don't let mum know, she'll freak!"

"We're just friends. Besides, this house is too big for the four of us, and at first we tried to sleep in different rooms right next to each other, but she kept having nightmares, and I couldn't sleep without knowing she was okay and Voldemort or somebody hadn't just snuck into her room to hurt her. She's my Doe, and I'd never let anything happen to her."

Charlie grinned. "You're _Doe _huh?"

"Don't ask. It's quite embarrassing looking back on it now, and anyways! She's Ron's Bear, Neville's Kit, Seamus' Babe, and Dean's Hun."

Charlie's grin grew wider. "That's awesome." He looked at the cam and said "Hermione? You're now 'Rain' to me because of the whole eating Rainbows thing. I'm the only one who calls you that, ya here?" he said playfully. "Think she's done saying/doing anything embarrassing?"

Harry never got a chance to answer, because I started talking in my sleep again. "I wish I had a pet dragon. Then it could tear aaallllll the Death Eater's and Moldy Voldy into little teeny tiny pieces. That way, none of my boys have any chance of getting killed. And the rest of the Weasleys of course, I love you like a great big teddy pear named Pooh loves his hunny. So, Charlie, that's why I want a dragon! I'll just put one of it's eggs right into Moldy Voldies hands, and then poof! No more Voldy. At least, he'll be a bacon."

"She talks an awful lot in her sleep."

"I know, I just close the curtains. I had Remus put a modified silencing charm on it so that the only time I can hear is when she's having a nightmare."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm just going to stop this then duplicate it." I mumbled something incoherently, then fell into deep, wonderful dreams about Dragons, Death Eaters, and Moldy Voldy.

"Well, I think she's done." Charlie snickered. He stopped it recording then made a copy for each Harry, Lupin, and Sirius. "That way, if she breaks the first one, you three will have two more copies to duplicate from."

"Thanks, Charlie." After Charlie left, Harry fell asleep.

* * *

**_Hey, it's me again! PLEASE READ!!!! THINGY!!! Who should Hermione end up with?!?! send a review or a message! Charlie, Harry, or Draco? I tried to make the H/Hr relationship as 'friendly' as i could without breaking the whole brother/sister thing in case y'all choose sum1 else! i just got a great idea for if the answers Draco! But i can 't quite continue where i am in my writing notebook till i know who she's with! Again, i love y'all!_**


	5. Chapter 5: wtf Neville?

Chapter Four: wtf Neville?

I woke up to closed curtains and a tapping noise. I drew back the curtain, and looked for the source of that infernal tapping. It was from the window. I looked out and saw three birds. I groaned, knowing what this was. Last year, the boys and I had snuck into Hogsmead and we had bought a chain and then five silver charms, one for each of the other people in our group.

Mine, because I loved the night, was ironically a crescent moon. Ron's was a fireball because of his temper and his hair. Nevilles was a beautiful tree, because he loves Herbology. Seamus had a star for astronomy. Dean a Snitch for quidditch. And as a joke, a lightning bolt engraved into a storm cloud for Harry.

The charms were all spelled to stay in a certain place without things between them. The boys all had long silver and red chains so that they could hide them under their shirts, and I had a clasping silver and red bracelet. We then asked Dumbledore to charm them, so that they could show if we were okay.

Blue was sad, yellow was happy, green was surprised or scared, purple was for in love, pink was for curious, dark gray was for anger, white for doing something stupid, that we're not supposed to do, that is, red was for mortal danger, and black was for dead(I will write the meaning next to any future uses of the colors.).

'That way,' I remember saying to my boys, 'I know you're alright _when_, not _if_, you don't write.' I read all the letters. Basically, in some form or another, they said, 'Harry and Hermione! What the hell are you two doing?! The outsides of your charms are green(surprised/scared), and the inside is white(doing something stupid)! What's up?! Love, Seamus/Dean/Ron/Neville.' There was a P.S. from Neville. 'we'll be over at around 7:30'

I went over to Harry and shook him. He swung out his hand and whacked me in the stomach. I shoved him into the wall, and he just turned around and slapped me in the stomach _again_. I pulled him onto the floor. He grunted, and then got comfortable. I went into the bathroom and came out with a cup full of freezing cold water and then poured it on him. He screamed like a little girl then jumped up, wand out. I didn't ask where he got it from, even though I was tempted to. I knew I didn't want to know. He put his wand down on the bedside table and wiped the water off of his face. I gave him the letters and then went to the kitchen.

It was 6:45. In 15 minutes, Remus would get up then wake up Sirius. I was feeling creative, so I started to make blueberry pancake mix from scratch and coffee. Just because I could, and because I love to cook. I just started to make the second pancake when a loud thump and scream was heard from upstairs. I shook my head sadly.

Twenty minutes later I put a big pile of pancakes on the table, just as Remus and Sirius came downstairs. I walked towards our room to see what had taken Harry almost half an hour to get ready. I walked into the room. The bloody git had gone back to sleep! I growled.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR BLOODY ASS OUT OF BED! NEVILLE, SEAMUS RON AND DEAN SHOULD BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" I felt a twitch and a burning from my necklace. His charm was a dark green(surprised or scared). Rolling my eyes I grabbed his hand and yanked him out of his bed and then down the hall where Seamus Dean Neville and Ron had just arrived, and were now in the kitchen devouring my pancakes.

They looked up in greeting and they all did a double take at Harry. After a second, Dean said, "Nice boxers, Harry." I looked over at Harry, and he was blushing a deep red. I realized that he was, in fact, in his boxers.

I burst out laughing and when he glared at me, I said, "Hey! Don't look at me like that! It's your own fault." His glare turned into a glower and I tried to stop myself from laughing anymore. "I'm, ah-just gonna make some more pancakes. This time, everyone else snickered. I glared. They devoured.

Then I made more pancakes for Harry and me and some bacon for Remus and me. "Hey! Why don't I get any bacon?" Sirius asked.

"Because. Remus and I are Werewolves. We have a better appreciation for meat. Unlike you other boys, who always just…_inhale_ it. And, there's not enough for anyone else." I replied grinning. I stood up saying, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the library." They all made their signs of acknowledgement and I left, looking for books that may have talked about the Blood Oath. I stopped skimming one of the promising books I had picked out when I got to an interesting paragraph.

_Blood Oaths are normally considered dark magic. There are two kinds of Blood Oaths, and this is only true with one. The first is when the blood from the initiator or the person being initiated is involuntary or not completely committed to the spell or potion. That is a true Blood Oath, coming from dark magic. The other is when both participants are completely committed and voluntary. This is called the Blood Pact. But participants beings voluntary are extremely rare, therefore making people assume that it is all dark magic. And although it is extremely rare, even in the small amount of willing participants, it has been found out that if the two or more participants are all 100% devoted, then they might be able to talk telepathically with each other. After making the Blood Pact Potion, which is made for more than two participants, you must all have something that represents you, and you must put them in at exactly the same time.-"_

"Hermione!" I slammed the book shut and looked up guiltily to see my boys.

"Hey boys, what's up?"

"Well, if you're going to try out for the Quidditch team next year, then you need to know how to play!" I could practically _feel_ the blood shoving it's way down to my toes.

"…What? I WON'T!" I yelled, looking for an escape route. Dean held up a tape.

"We'll show this to the whole school if you don't let us teach you." He said smugly. She didn't need to know that they wouldn't actually do that to her… I looked at the tape confused.

"What is it?" I asked. All five of them grinned.

"Blackmail." They said in unison. I shuddered.

"That's just so friggin' creepy." I muttered. Seamus laughed evilly and popped the tape into the T.V. in the library that was there to view the tapes in the library.

"All five of us have one, including Sirius, Remus, and the rest of the Weasleys. So don't try to destroy them." I was surprised at this. Neville being…well, I guess Neville, but a different side of Neville that didn't come out very often. His mischievous side.

At the end of the tape I was sitting there, horrified. Absolutely horrified. They couldn't show that to the school! That would completely ruin my rep! I made a hard decision.

"Mmhkay. You can teach me." I managed to say.

"Great!" Ron exclaimed cheerfully, as if he hadn't just blackmailed me. Harry hauled me up out of my comfy chair and out of the library and into the field.

"Stay here." He told me and left me with the rest of the boys to go to the broomshed. He came back and handed each of us a broom. When he gave me mine, he said, "Now here's a good beginners broom. It doesn't go very fast and it's easy to control."

I glared at him. "What if I want a fast broom that's hard to control? I do, after all, just simply love a good challenge."

He looked at me skeptically. "Then take mine." He reached for the one I had to switch but I quickly pulled back.

"No thanks I'm good." The boys laughed as I swung a leg over the broom.

"Now just kick off lightly and hover 'till your comfortable." I did as Dean instructed.

"Great, now pull the handle up to go up, down to go down, left to go left, and right to go right." Seamus added.

"Lean into the broom a _little bit _to start going." Neville put in.

"And lean into it even more to go faster. You'll have to lean in more on this one to get it to go, though. It increases it's speed slowly." Said Ron.

"Now that you know the instructions, why don't we play a little bit of follow the leader?" Harry asked wickedly.

"Uhm, because follow the leaders a scary game on brooms?" I tried to rationalize with them. The boys ignore me and all mounted their brooms, then hovered at my level. Harry in front, Ron behind me, Neville to my left, Dean to my right, and Seamus right next to me so that when we were higher he could catch me if I were to fall.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Mmhm." I replied, not really ready at all. He went forward slowly making his way up and I followed, the others in almost perfect unison. Before I knew it we were 100 feet in the air, Seamus fifty feet below me, giving him room to move to catch me if I fell. I followed Harry every which way, doing circles 180 degree turns and everything else that he could think of that didn't involve me going upside down. Half an hour later we landed.

"So how'd you like you're first flight babe?" asked Seamus, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Loved it! Can I go sometime soon by myself?" I asked looking hopefully at the five. I didn't need their permission but if they didn't think I was ready to go by myself, I would listen to them. They looked extremely hesitant.

"I don't think that that's such a good idea, hun." Dean said, as the others nodded in agreement.

I frowned. "Fine. Well come on, I'm going to show you guys a potion that we're going to make. Well, that is, if you five want too…"

* * *

_**Manticore-gurl071134 you are such a faithful review! thank you! Cookies to you! :O or, a bag filled with whatever type of sweet is your favorite? how 'bout THAT? lol.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Epiphany! i know! tons sh

Chapter Five: The Epiphany

They agreed to the potion. We decided that we would get the charm that the others had for us. So I would get a crescent moon, Neville a tree, and so on and so on. The potion only took a week to make, but it needed to sit for 3 weeks, getting stirred a specific way every 6 hours once the last ingredient was dropped in. Two weeks and three days in(one week and four days left) a revelation hit me.

My first transformation was in two days. At the time that I had this oh so wonderful epiphany I was with the boys Remus and Sirius. The boys were laughing over something and I started to feel really drained. I could feel my face going pale. Sirius was the first to notice and came over to the couch and kneeled in front of me, concerned.

"Mi, are you alright sweetie?"

"Transformation. Two days. Pain. Not knowing…so tired…" I was trying to make a complete sentence, I really was. But it just…hit me. His eyes softened.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." He said and grabbed my hand to pull me up. He lead me to my room, closing all the curtains in it as I climbed into bed. "You need anything Mi, anything at all, and you yell, okay?" he looked so concerned…I nodded to show him that I understood. He left, closing the door behind him. I pulled the blankets up to my chin and fell asleep.

I woke up later when Harry and the guys came in to go to bed(we had thought up something to tell Remus and Sirius. We really just needed them for the potion, so they had been staying since we started the potion and were staying till we finished. They went home once a week.). they were trying to be quiet. I know that they were. But those boys just simply couldn't understand the concept 100%about being quiet.

"Hey guys." I whispered hoarsely and they all froze, making me giggle. I stood up, still feeling pretty wobbly. "Hungry." I mumbled. I suddenly looked at them. "What did you seven have to eat?" I asked suspiciously, yawning at the same time. Ever since I moved in, that kitchen was mine.

"Pizza." The five boys answered.

"Kay. Get some rest." I trudged to the kitchen and dug through the fridge to look for the by-now-cold pizza and ate some standing in front of the sink and stared at the moon. I continued, staring, wondering if there would ever be a time that I could see and comprehend a full moon again.

I heard footsteps and immediately knew that they were Harry's. He walked over and leaned next to me. "Hey."

"Hey." I replied.

"Just wanted to make sure that you were okay." I took my eyes off the moon and turned my face to look at him.

"I really don't know," I responded sighing. He took a step forward and swept me into a tight hug as I silently started to cry.

"it'll somehow all be alright." He whispered. After that we just stayed in a silent hug.

"Harry! Hermione! Where are you?" we heard and sprung apart.

"In here." We answered together. Neville and Dean walked into the room.

"There you are! What are you two doing? Never mind. You were extremely tired and didn't look all that great hun, so you need to get to bed right now. I raised one eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Are you going to make me?" I asked.

"No. But I'm sure Remus and Sirius would…" said Neville. I glared at them for a second longer then glared at them walked down the hall into our room, jumped on my bed closed the hangings and fell asleep.

* * *

**_PLEASE READ! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! Alright! That polls still going on! and this is the last chapter I had written in my writing journal! So, you all need to read and review and tell me! Draco, Charlie, or Harry!!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7: A weirdly pleasant surprise

Chapter 7: A Not Very Pleasant Surprise

I woke up two days in a row to a tapping at my window. Although Remus' modified spell kept noises in, it most certainly did not keep the noises out (ha! And they honestly thought I didn't know about that spell?)! I flung open my curtains getting up then tripped over Seamus and landed on him Neville and Dean. I wasn't tall enough to reach Ron. The three of them woke up grumbling and complaining.

"Oh be quiet." I told them as Ron and Harry slept on. I finally got to the window and flung it open. I took the note and read it aloud. "It says, 'Brianna, I need you to come to my office as soon as you can. You may bring the boys if you like. Dumbledore.'"

As soon as I finished reading I dropped the note and went to wake up Harry and Ron. I let them read the note, and then all five decided to come with me. "Great!" I said. "Let's go."

"We're in our bloody pajamas, Hermione!" Seamus pointed out.

"So what? I mean, it's just gonna be us and the headmaster, and it sounds urgent!"

"Well how are we going to get there?" Ron asked.

"Floo, of course!" I replied as we walked out of our room. "I'm going to go let them know that-"

"SIRIUS! REMUS! WE'RE GOING TO GO SEE DUMBLEDORE!" Harry yelled.

"Harry James Potter! I could've done that myself."

"It's 10! It's not like they wouldn't be up right now and wouldn't have heard me!" I looked at the clock in surprise, he was right.

Mrs. Black started shrieking at me. "FILTHY MUDBLOODED WEREWOLF! YOU'LL DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH, MARK MY WORDS!" I rolled my eyes and turned to her.

"Listen, ya old hag. I don't know if I'm a mudblood, but even if I am, so what? And I am a werewolf, too. But, I'm _also_ the smartest witch of my age. So fuck off and leave me alone before I tear your portrait to shreds. Not all things have to be dome with magic." Then, just because I could, I bared my teeth at her and made claws with my fingers. She shut up but was glaring at me. We closed her portrait, then I flooed to Dumbledores' office and burst out laughing, gasping for air.

Seamus, Dean and Neville had just joined me and also started laughing when we heard someone clear their throat behind us. We turned around, and finally realized that it wasn't just Dumbledore. Blaise Zabini, Professor McGonnagal and Professor Snape were there as well. Ron joined us, and I tried in vain to pull my baggy shirt down over my short shorts that I slept in.

"Uhm, hi, sir." Then Harry came flying out and knocked me over. We fell to the floor with an 'oof!' and heard laughter. Harry got up then lent me a hand which I grabbed and he used to haul me up. I tried to hide my blush my smacking the two closest near me in the back of the head(not really but it made me feel better and they put up with it) which just happened to be Ron and Neville, then glared at Seamus and Dean. The four of them shut up.

"So, sir, you said that this was urgent?" I asked as we all took a seat. I studied Blaise carefully. We were study and project partners in Arithmacy, so we had built a strange sort of relationship. He looked pretty pale today.

Dumbledore started with, "Well, you see, Brianna, Blaise here is also adopted. I was a bit confused.

"Well, what does that have to do with me?" My boys and Blaise looked at me as if I were stupid. "Ohmigod. He's my brother, isn't he?!" Dumbledore slowly nodded.

"Yes, Brianna, he is indeed your brother. And your father is in this room at this very moment."

I looked at Snape. "Oh, ew. That means I'm related to Malfoy, doesn't it?" I managed to get out before passing out. I awoke to voices not even two minutes later.

"Well, I think that went rather well!" Dumbledore's cheerful voice was the first clear thing that I had heard. It immediately earned a snort from the Slytherins and I. Noticing that I was awake, Seamus helped me up.

"Thanks." I said. "Uhm, sir. Do they knkow about my…condition?" I asked.

"Npo, I thought that it would be best if you told them."

"Should I go?" asked Professor McGonnagal.

"No! Please don't! I mean…I think that out of all the professors here at the school, Professor Snape and you are the most trustworthy." I quickly said before she could leave. I turned to my newly found father and brother, and simply said it. "I'm a werewolf." The three gasped and I hung my head. Surely now they didn't want me. "I'll just…go now."

"Oh, Mia dear, please don't. I've been looking for you for 12 years almost now. Something like you being a werewolf isn't going to make me lose you again." My head shot up and my father's newly found sensitive side.

"I think that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth!" McGonnagal said, blinking rapidly. This made me giggle and in a new spirit of affection, went over and gave my father a hug. Then Dumbledore spoke.

"While I hate to break this up, there is the matter of the resorting…you were, after all, sorted under false pretences." He explained after seeing our looks.

"Wait. So…Blaise and I have to be sorted?" I asked, just to be clear. He nodded. "Okay then."

"Alright Blaise, you first." Our father said. It suddenly hit me. _Severus Snape_ was my father! And Blaise Zabini my brother. I fainted again. Someone revived me.

"Dear Merlin Bria. Do you always faint like this?" Asked my father worriedly.

"No, I don't." I said with a smile, purposely ignoring Harry's snort.

He still looked but worried, but then started talking. "We need to talk and then you two can be resorted." Snape said. We both looked at him and he started talking. "I would like to invite the two of you over to my Manor for the holdays. However, no one can know who you really are. If the dark lord ever found out that you were still alive…" I was extremely hesitant, but I wanted to get to know my family, me real, biological family.

So I agreed. "However, I won't be able to be there for another week." I said. "The transformation tomorrow is my first one. Remus estimates me to be out for 2 days then another two to recover." Everyone in the room looked at me in sorrow, all except Harry.

"So, they need to be resorted you said?" Harry cut in saving me. I cut him a grateful look as Dumbledore nodded and took the hat off the wall behind his desk in the same motion. He brought it to Blaise first.

After a moment, the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" I glared at it. Why did it have to be so loud?!

"We're not in the Great Frickin' hall. There's 10 of us." After a moment I realized how mean that sounded. "Oh, dear. I'm so sorry!" the hat chuckled at me.

"Quite alright, m'dear." He then got placed on my head. "_Hello mistress Snape."_

"Please, call me Bria or 'Mione."

"_Alright then, Bria. You seem to want to be back in Gryffindor, now is that correct?"_

"Yes. Gryffindor's my home. My family. My life."

"_Then it shall be done…GRYFFINDOR!" _I let out a large sigh of relief.

"So we shall see you in seven days?" I nodded at my father, then Blaise spoke up.

"Uhm, sir, can I tell Draco and Pansy? They're my only real friends…"

"Of course, Blaise." Dumbledore said.

"But not everything! You simply can't tell them about me!" I said, practically shouting, almost hyperventilating and extremely panicked. I got a dizzy spell and Harry quickly stabilized me. I threw him a grateful look as Blaise looked alarmed.

"It's okay! I won't tell them that. That's for you to tell them when you feel comfortable enough, Bria."

I started to calm down. "Thank you." I said. He nodded, still a bit alarmed at my reaction. My father looked down his abnormally large nose-_he's your father! Stop being mean! Especially when he can't defend himdelf!-_at me.

"I you sure you're alright? You seem to faint and panic quite a bit."

"No I don't." I said immediately, this time ignoring all five of my boys snorts. He looked at me scaptically then turned around. I faced my boys and glared at them which they all grinned innocently to. I rolled my eyes, said 'goodbye!' to everyone, then we flooed home.


	8. Chapter 8: Her First Full Moon

Chapter 8: Her First Full Moon

The next day went by very fast, with games and laughter and joking around. At noon, Remus came up to me. "Hermione, I want you to take my Wolfsbane. It won't take away all the pain for you because it's your first time, but-"

"I'm not gonna take that Remus."

"Why not? Mi, sweetie,-"

"I will not! Now either you can take it, or it'll go to waste. You're old anyways. You need it to keep up with Sirius and I." I teased him. Sirius, who was at the table with the boys and me, let out a bark of laughter before quickly eating his lunch again at Remus' look.

"Fine. But I'll make you pay for that comment later tonight."

"If you can keep up, feel free to, old man." I joked. I knew I was smirking. I couldn't kelp it, though! I mean, come on. I was a Snape now! The rest of the afternoon past quickly and the next thing I knew, Sirius Remus and I were walking into a large room. The walls were painted dark blues and greens and the ceiling had the same spell on it that the Great Hall had. I looked up and saw enchanting stars and clouds that just took my breath away. As soon as the moon was in full view though, my body grew rigid. Remus, though, was fine.

I whimpered as first, all the bones in my hands and feet quickly broke and regrew to form the paws of a wolf. I fell forward onto my new paws as my spine elongated and I let out a scream. Next my legs and arms, every bone, broke, shattered, and then quickly reformed to that of a wolves. They were breaking and healing so fast that by the time I had taken a breath to scream, the pain was gone. Then another break, another breath…I was gasping by the time that the rest of my spine and legs and arms were done. Then my ribs started breaking and I noticed that Remus was just starting his own transformation. I didn't see how I noticed it, because of the excruciating pain.

It felt like someone was taking the end of each rib at a time and quickly yanking back snapping then healing them but so that my rib cage was getting bigger with each heal. My fur had just started coming in at this time and just added to the pain as it felt like hundreds of thousands of time needles stabbing me repeatedly.

Then my face started to reform. This was probably the most painless part, as all that mostly needed to happen, was my skull getting longer and growing out in a few places. The transformation done, I collapsed onto my side panting. A black dog nudged me lightly with his nose. I growled and shot up, limping. 'who was this dog?' I kept asking. He smelt so familiar…he rolled onto his back, ears flopping to the sides, tongue out, also flopped to one of the sides. I looked around, gathering my surroundings, and noticed another wolf looking at me.

***

The next morning I woke up covered by a blanket and didn't remember a thing from last night, but I was sore everywhere and was covered in cuts and scratches. I looked around and Remus was still sleeping, also covered in a blanket. I was guessing that Sirius had covered us. Feeling a warmth, I turned to see Sirius the dog right next to me.

I quietly yet quickly stood up and wrapped the blanket around me tightly and went down all the flight of stairs down to the first floor, limping the whole way down trying not to hiss when I stepped down another stair and grabbing things for support.

I tied the blanket tightly and limped down into the kitchen. It was 9 a.m. and I needed something to keep me awake, so I started up the coffee pot. I then walked to Harry and mine's room. I looked around grinning. Harry was in his bed but the other four were sprawled everywhere, all arms and legs anywhere. Clothes and candy wrappers were everywhere, in a simpler context, it looked like a hurricane had hit.

I tried to sneakily get past them all, stepping in-between them, but tripped over Seamus(who didn't wake up) onto Harry's bed. Now, this caused a very hurerous chain reaction. For me, but not for my sore body. In fact, my body hated this. What happened, was Harrys eyes flew open after getting all the air pushed out of him and shot up, which surprised me, making me roll off the bed, and landing on Seamus. He let out a large breath and shot up, surprising me, causing me to back up onto Dean's stomach. Be fore he could shoot up also, I scrambled backwards and was therefore sitting on Seamus.

But he didn't shoot up, oh no. He instead rolled over onto Neville, who in his surprise kicked Ron. They were all sitting up (except Seamus who I was sitting on) and glared at me.

"Hey! It was Seamus' fault! Just like yesterday! He was the one laying in an inconvenient place again. I mean seriously. In front of my bed? Right in front of it? Really?" They glared at him and Seamus trid to protect himself.

"Hey! I'm the victim here! I've got a heavy werewolf sitting on my stomach!" I gasped, and the rest of the boys froze.

"Seamus. Are you calling me _fat!?_" he soon realized his mistake.

"No. No, no, no, Babe. Never. You're…fit! Yeah, that's it. Fit. Like you should be. Not fat, and not skinny." After staring him down for a minute I finally got up. I jumped onto my bed quickly found some clothes and shut the curtains and quickly got dressed. I came out wearing short jean cut offs and a purple tank top.

Neville was the first to see me. "Oh hell no. We're going out today to Diagon Alley, you can't wear that!"

I looked at him as the other boys looked at me. Then I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where Remus and Sirius had finally waken up and were drinking some coffee. They looked up. "Hey Mia." They both said.

"Good morning!" I replied cheerfully, taking down a mug and walking over to the coffee pot. The boys came in, bitching about what I was wearing. Sirius silenced them with a look as I poured my coffee, and added some sugar and sweetener to it. Yes I was 13, but many nights studying late made me very tired.

"So how are you doing? Do you hurt?" Remus asked.

"Oh hell yeah. I feel like if you touched me even I'd scream and fall over. And my good Merlin do my legs hurt!" I said, a tad bit too cheerfully for their liking.

"Well, _we're_ going to go to Diagon Alley, so why don't you go back to bed." Sirius ordered me, taking my coffee and drinking it.

"I barely got to have any!" I protested.

"Yes, well, you're going to try to be sleeping. I, on the other hand, have to keep up with five boys in a Quidditch shop and six in Honeyduke's." he said, pointing to Remus, who shrugged.

"She stole my chocolate." We all rolled our eyes.

"Don't hide it in such obvious places then," I said, walking out the room as he yelled 'How is that OBVIOUS?' I grinned. So funny. I then went to out room, shut the windows climbed into bed shut the curtains and fell asleep. I only then realized right before I fell, that they hadn't mentioned school supplies. Oh well, I had gotten mine last year., they could be unprepared…

**Hey y'all! Sorry about it being so short…I think that this might be my shortest chapter ******** well anyways, please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Awesome New Gift

Chapter 9: The Awesome New Gift

I woke up to 'tiptoeing' feet and quiet shushes. Giggling I flung open my curtain that faced the door only to be met by a blockade of bodies. The three boys blocking me, Seamus, Neville, and Ron, grinned at my pout. I stood up on my bed, bouncing slightly, only to be pulled down.

"We saw this in the store." Started Ron

Yup! And, well, we thought that you'd just love it…" continued Neville.

"Mmhm. So we got it. And now Harry Dean Sirius and Remus are wrapping it." Finished Seamus. So I flopped back on my bed with my legs and arms crossed, pouting and just _slightly_ glaring at the three. You know what those gits did? They just stood there, grinning at me! I threw my hands into the air.

"Do I no longer hold the control here!?" All seven boys started laughing at me.

"You never did, Mi." Sirius said. I rolled my eyes. I did. They were just too 'manly' to admit it. And if being delusional got them through it, who was I to stop it?

"Of course." I said instead to placate them. They handed me a long package, clumsily wrapped in dark shiny green wrapping paper.

"It's green cuz your dads Snivellus and your now-big-brother is Blaise." Sirius said frankly. I glared at him.

"Siri, he's my _father_. And Blaise is my _brother_. At least _attempt _civility? Please?" He sighed.

"Only for you, Mi. Now open it!" I tried to carefully unwrap the gift, wincing when it ripped, and grinned and enjoyed the boys impatient expressions. I carefully put it to the side, then turned back to the gift to examine it more thoroughly. I gasped. It was the latest broom on the market! BARELY on the market! Supposedly extremely fast, and very easy to maneuver. Then I groaned. I couldn't test it till _after _the feeling of being hit with a wrecking ball a few dozen hundred times was over.

Broom in lap I leant back on my headboard arms crossed pouting and glaring at my new broom. Remus, understanding, laughed while patting my leg, then explained to the others. Harry ruffled my hair and I slapped his hand away, vainly attempting to comb it back into place with my fingers. "Sirius!" I whined.

Grinning, he took Harry into a headlock and ruffled his hair quite badly, even worse than it already was, in fact. This time when leaning back, it was with a feeling of accomplishment and a smug smile. _Or can I?_ The thought past through my head so quickly, I didn't even register it at first. Oh, tonight was going to fun.

***

At two that morning, my eyes shot open and my lips sported a huge grin. I got off the side of my bed that had the window, then slowly opened it. I put my legs out then turned around and slid out of the room on my stomach with my new broom. Closing the window, I then turned around, still being stealthy so as to not wake the others.

Bumping into something hard yet squishy, I almost let out a squeal before a hand clapped over my mouth. "What do you think you're doing!?" A voice hissed. I sighed as I realized that it was only Harry.

"Trying out my new broom!" I whispered back, just as fiercely.

"Are you crazy!? You've only been flying _once_ and you expect to be able to fly this thing!? We were going to take you out together so that if you lost control we could be there! What would've happened tonight if you had been hurt!? Sirius and Remus would've killed us for letting you sneak out!" I chewed on the bottom right corner of my lip. I hadn't thought of that.

"Oops?" I said.

"Yeah. Oops. Now…I can't believe I'm saying this. But, if you really want to fly tonight, I'll fly with you. And I mean on the same broom. I wouldn't do this if the others were here, but seeing as how they're not and I don't know if you'll lose control."

"Yes!" I whispered, mentally singing my victory song in my head. He got on the back of my broom.

"Go on, get on. I'll only take over if you lose control." I quickly clambered on in front of him, so excited. We took off, and it was like no other feeling I had ever felt before…Harry had tried to describe it before, but I just never got it…it felt like…well, incredible. Like nothing could ever touch me again…no pain, no worries, nothing that would hurt me…

* * *

**_Next Chapter should be all my thank you's! THANK YOU Y'ALL! ~Kat_**


	10. Chapter 10

REVIEW REPLIES!!!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! WHO CAN NOT BELIEVE HOW MUCH FASTER REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE!!! WELL, ACTUALLY, JUST LOOK AT THE DATES ON MY OTHER STORIES, LOL.

**Chapter 4(real chapter 3)/Blood Oath:**

Demonic angel23: Thank you!

Manticore-gurl071134: Thanks! I tried at first to make her seem 'by-the-book' both of rules and that of Harry Potter xD but it didn't happen like that, as everyone can see xD

Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: Everyone's preference seems to be Harry! Lol.

**Chapter 5/Wtf Neville?:**

Demonic angel23: I can't tell you that! Why, it would ruin it! Lol

Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: Thank you.

Manticore-gurl071134: Dude! Subway has the BEST cookies! And I think that Insane, Funny, and Insanely funny are 3 different things xD lol.

**Chapter 6/The Epiphany! I Know! Tons shorter!**

Modano'sChick09: Thank you for your vote, it will be listened to!

Demonic angel23: NEVER apologize for being a h/hr fan! Lol. I always thought that they were really close in the books too. And the transformation and potion are coming up soon!

Bookwormology101: I am so sorry! I mean, I'm a HUGE Charlie fan, too, but…everyone else voted for Harry! But you can read my other one, 'The Healer,' that's a hr/cw!

GGCRAZYLOVER14: thanks for your review, and thanks! I was trying to make it a good relationship, and didn't know if I was overdoing it or not…

Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: Thanks for your vote! And thanks for reviewing to every chapter! I love it when I see that someone's sticking to my story 

Manticore-gurl071134: -in singy voice- I can't ruin it!!!

Demonessofthenight: Thank you!

Brook-Lucas-Fan23: aw thanks! The more reviews I get, the faster an update will come!

**Chapter 7/A Weirdly Pleasant Surprise:**

Demonic angel23: Lol. Hermione meeting her dad so soon surprised me, too! xD It just…came out when I was writing it on paper!

Brook-Lucas-Fan23: Yay! Looks like another person to stick to my story! Lol.

Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: Thank you :D

Mad-maddity: Okay I already answered the first part of your review lol but can't remember about the second xD So I will make Pansy a bitch, but I think that she's gonna come around…

**Chapter 8/Her First Full Moon:**

Mad-maddity: aw, thanks! I tried really hard on that, and was hesitant in putting up the transformation cuz I was scared I was overdoing it or that cuz people didn't like it or something…

Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: Thank you!

MISTALI: thanks! Remember, Reviews=happy authors! :D

Demonic angel23: I was kinda scared of overdoing it, and anyways –SPOILER- there will be a scene when I go into the whole werewolf thin but not right now. Mebbe in a few months…?

Brook-Lucas-Fan23: Thank you!

Manticore-gurl071134: Sorry to make you pout xD and no, you most likely will not, but, there will be at least one transformation where I go into full detail.

LoveIt123: thanks :D tell me if I'm overdoing the whole 'protectiveness' thing, okay? I hate overdoing or underdoing things…he is. Hmm…must be a werewolf thing or something xD but of course, Hermione's determined to get that chocolate, and a determined Hermione=getting what she wants, right? Lol.

**Chapter 9/The Awesome New Gift:**

Demonic angel23: hmm. Have you also noticed how you're almost always my first reviewer with a chapter? Lol. And she was sneakin out the window, but Harry guessed what she was gonna do so he caught her xD lol. And I do, too! Everyone's just like 'oh he's like a father' but HOW? I mean, they had 2 years together, and Siri-kins was in hiding, and they barely saw each other!

MISTALI: thanks :D

LoveIt123: as soon as I can, I'm going to finish the chapter in my notebook and type it up on here :)

Mad-maddity: lol.

Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: Thank you!

_**Special thank you to demonic angel23 who has been helping me and my writer's block :D I love y'all all so much! Thank you! ~Kat**_


	11. Chapter 11: So sorry

Hey, y'all! I really need to apologize---I haven't updated in FOREVER but I lost the next chapter somewhere on my computer, so I either need to retype it or find it. On top of all that, I'm in several different things at school this year, one of the thing's practice starts on Monday, I have another one every Thursday, and then our school play, and, of course, the always looming over my head school work. And everything is so much harder this year! Argh! And, this is a hobby that I do when I feel like it. Well that's what I tell myself but I end up feeling wicked guilty when I log on and realize I haven't updated in like half a year xD lol. So, I will try my best to get the next chapter up, and since it looks like I might not be going to school tomorrow cuz I feel like I fell down a cliff and landed on a bunch of dull knives and also have a fever---the next chapter might be up tomorrow. I'm gonna go get lunch---Thanks for reading/not reading this, and I'll catch up with y'all later!


	12. Chapter 12: First Meeting

WEEK 2 DAYS

First thing: I REALLY need to dedicate this chapter to Demonic Angel23. She has been SUCH an inspiration to me :) Know what's so great about coming home from school early with a fever? I get to update :D lol so on with the story!! This chapter has no purpose that I can tell, by the way.

Chapter 10: First Meeting

We went in an hour later at three, when he said that h thought I would lose control soon. And anyways, the Order had a meeting today, and we couldn't look tired, they'd think something was up. We quickly fell asleep. What seemed like not even five minutes later, we were awoken by the sound of Mrs. Black's shrieking voice. I yawned.

"The first of the Order must've arrived." I said. I sat up, stretched, and flung the curtains around my bed open. "Alright boys! UP!"

"Ugh. Why the hell are you so…_morningish _today?" Ron complained, making me laugh.

"Just come on! I'm going to start breakfast before Molly gets here. Now let's go!" I said brightly, then ran down to the kitchen making eggs ham and bacon. I put the bacon and ham on first since they took the longest to cook. Just as I was putting the eggs on, I heard Mrs. Black shrieking again. I thought of something. "Remus! Sirius! Can you come here please!?" I shouted, and they came in after I heard Mrs. Black shut up.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked.

"How many people are going to be here?" I asked, hands on my hips. Remus looked at Sirius questioningly.

"Thirty, maybe?" He said. I, being me, started frantically freaking out before I stopped and counted to ten.

"Okay. You two set up two tables against the wall in the dining room. Breakfast is gonna be a buffet today." I said, and then went to work getting much bigger pans out. I had been wondering what they were for, probably for when Molly made meals for them. Why hadn't I figured that out earlier!? I got three huge platters and got Sirius to put a spell on them so that food that I put on them would stay hot. I was putting the first batch on them when Molly walked in.

"Oh! You've started! Thank you, dear. I can take it from here." I laughed a bit.

"It's your day off, besides, Remus and Sirius are playing hosts right now, I don't know how many people or who are in there, I mean, Snape could be in there. And they could be doing something." At this, molly got a worried look on her face and bustled out of the kitchen. I rubbed my hands together.

"BOYS! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!...PLEASE!" unfortunately, Snape( I REALLY had to start calling him dad…) walked in at that moment with Blaise.

"BRIANNA RAE SNAPE!" I flinched as I heard him and Molly yell at me. I heard laughter and snorts from the dining room, and someone falling down the stairs and laughter from there. I ran out to the stairs, and saw Neville at the bottom, the other boys in the middle of the stairway laughing and leaning on each other. I glared at them and helped him up.

"Thanks Kit." He said, a huge grin on his face, rubbing his arm. I just rolled my eyes, and we went into the kitchen, where we saw Blaise(who was talking to Remus), who had come with dad. Dad was still in the kitchen. I grinned sheepishly at him. I went to go get three huge pots. I stood on my tip-toes and still could not get them. I stopped stretching to reach them. I could get them before. I glared at the pots, and Harry grabbed one handed it to me, and grabbed another one as Blaise came up to and grabbed the other one.

"Thanks. Boys, I need you to bring these out. But first, Remus? Could you put a spell on it to link a pot to a platter?"

You see, this spell would connect the platter and Pot. So I could keep filling up the pot, and when the platter was starting to get empty, it would just take food from the pot. Molly and I came up with it last summer to help with all the summer birthdays. I had taught it to Remus this past year.

Remus did the spell, and dad brought out the platter of ham, and Remus picked up the ones with the bacon and eggs. The door swung open, and Tonks came in. For once she was quiet, and didn't knock anything over.

"Oh, yum! I thought I had smelled something cooking!" Remus dropped the two huge platters he was already struggling to hold(thank god they were plastic!), which already had some stuff on them and turned bright red. They both went down to grab it at the same time and then looked up at each other, seemingly lost in each other's eyes. I got a huge mischievous grin on my face. Oh, this was gonna be fun. I tried my best not to laugh at just how cliché it all was…I cleared my throat and they snapped out of it.

"I've got it." Rmus said, grabbing the one with the bacon.

"Then I've got the eggs." Tonks said with a dreamy expression. I just BARELY held back a snort. Remus and the boys all went out to get food, but I grabbed Tonks' arm.

"Don't worry. I think he's coming around. And trust me-I'm going to help." I then took the platter and left, leaving behind a stunned Tonks. I was sitting next to Remus talking to him before the meeting started when I saw Tonks coming out a few moments later.

"Hey Tonks! Over here!" she looked over and turned red but casually walked over and I got up. "I only see another spot near Sirius, so I thought I'd save you a seat. Boy, some of those rows you get into with your cousin!" The two of them looked around. There were about 15 empty seats.

"Right." They both said together and Tonks took my seat. I then went in to bring out plates, I brought out 10 at a time. They were pretty damn heavy. I brought out 10 extra, I wouldn't be surprised if some got broken or something, so it took me four trips. I glared at the boys as they laughed with Sirius. I then brought out a bunch of silverwear, and all of the Order was here.

"BREAKFAST'S READY!" I yelled specifically for the sake of anyone not in there. I dragged myboys into the kitchen with me so that they could get on with their meeting and they wouldn't be stealing their food. I made homemade donuts(they're really not that hard to make). We ate in the kitchen so that I could continue filling up the pots when they reached half and so as to not disturb the Order. I loved the pot=platter spell. It was so useful!

"So," Blaise started. "How was your first change?" My spatula stopped for a moment as I looked over my shoulder at him, then went back to my bacon before replying.

"As well as can be expected, I guess…" I told him softly.

"So…when will you be able to come home? I really want to get to know my sister better." Tears glistened in my eyes as I busied myself with putting it into the pot.

"I don't know. I'll see if I can go home with you today. But I don't think Remus or Sirius will want m to, he said that I'll randomly feel weak for a couple of hours for about three days after the first few changes." I replied, still softly. He nodded—he understood. I eventually switched with Blaise-I had started to help him learn how to cook last year, and this was something pretty easy to do. Well, as long as he didn't get splattered with bacon grease. Because that hurt. Eventually we were allowed back in the dining room. Everyone in the Order knew that I was Snape's daughter. Unfortunately, I just wouldn't be able to know what I looked like until I was 16. Unless there was a way around it? I sat nxt him.

"Daddy?" I asked with a sweet smile on my face. He groaned and looked at me.

"What do you want?" He asked drily, but a small smile playing around his lips.

"What spell did you use? To glamour us?" he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. If anyone found out what it was, they might be able to find the counter and see you for who you truly are. I can't do that to you. The only person who will be able to know who you are outside of the people in this house is Lucius Malfoy." I looked at him, shocked. Why him? As if he knew what I was thinking, h explained it. "Lucius is your godfather. As is Narcissa you godmother. They have been so worried about you, and I know that you haven't gotten along well for the past few years…but could you please be willing to start over with the Malfoy family? They really aren't how they show themselves to the world…" I reluctantly nodded.

After all, I was starting a new life. Bringing people with me, and leaving some behind. So why shouldn't I take some in, too? And then I got down to it. "Sirius, Remus, Dad, I'd like to go home with dad and Blaise. I'd…like to get to know the new members to my family more." And that's just what they were. I couldln't leave my huge family behind, but I could certainly add to it, but this time with an actual father and brother. Remus looked _extremely _hesitant, and before he could think, I continued on.

"Remus, my father is probably the best potions master in the country. I'm going to be fine." His face switched from worry to a soft fatherly look.

"Fine. It's perfectly fine with me of it's fine with Severus."

"Of course it's fine with me."

"Great. Then I'll go pack." I got up and went to my room, getting a bit sad. I hadn't even realized that Harry had followed me. I did, however, notice it when he started to help me get out all the boxed that I had used to move in with out. We quickly finished-I had just moved in two and a half weeks ago, after all- and we both sat with our backs resting against the head rest.

"You'll floo if you need anything, right?" he asked, a bit worried.

"Of course." We were silent for a few minutes.

"Remember to-" we started at the same time.

I grinned. "You first."

"Remember to write." He said, smiling.

I smiled back. "We're gonna see each other in a week and two days-the potion will be ready by then. And remember to go to Diagon Alley and, without getting lost, get all your supplies." I teased him.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Harry asked, "So…how do you really feel about all of this right now?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Right now? I feel absolutely perfect." _This is starting to remind me a bit of Tanks and Remus._ I thought. _Ohmigod. I can't think like that. He's my _friend,_ my _brother._ Besides, he likes Cho…_

We heard a cough at the door and tore our eyes from each others, harry looking over my head to the door, as I turned to look. At some point I had turned to look at him and leaned on him a bit.

"You ready to go?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." I replied softly. Looking a bit uncomfortable, he started talking again.

"You know you're allowed to come whenever you want, right?" I smiled went over and gave him the biggest hug ever. He whispered something; I broke out into a wide grin, and ran to Remus' bedroom. Normally he changed his hiding spot every time I found it, however, it seems like this time he tried to keep it to throw me off. I ran back to my room.

"Shh. Don't tell Remus who it was." I said, winking. I hid it all in another box Harry let me borrow. He laughed.

"I think he'll figure it out himself, Doe."

"I have something for you." Sirius cut in. He gave me a 2-way mirror. "I didn't have any time to wrap it, sorry. However, Remus Harry and I all have one. These four are special though, you can do three and four way talks."

"Thanks, Sirius." I said, stealing another hug from them both, then went down with my bags that Sirius mad smaller so I could put them in my pocket.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I said. Then we flooed to my new house, Snape Manor.


	13. Chapter 13: First look at the new Manor

Hello! Well this is my new chapter(obviously lol) but I'm watching the wizard of Oz so I'm a bit distracted :P lol. Did you know that the horse of changing colors changed colors cuz of Gelatin!?!? Ew!!!!!!!

Chapter 11: First look at the new Manor

It was beautiful. We landed in the foyer and it was absolutely beautiful. Nothing like I would have ever imagined it! It wasn't dark like ANYONE would have thought it was! It was quit bright, actually! He took us into the main room, and I gasped. I couldn't believe it. All the windows were stained glass, and there was someone waiting for us.

I glared, as my father said, "Brianna, Blaise, this is your uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa. They are also your godparents. And of course, there's Malfoy.

I figured I should start off on the right side. Well, restart. "Hello Uncle Lucius. Aunt Narcissa. Draco." I figured that about summed it up. But of course, this was more uncomfortable for me than Blaise, seeing as how this family had ridiculed me for three years. Of course, this family had been best friends with his for years now, and he suddenly finds out that he's related to him. Oh well.

Narcissa actually looked like she was going to cry. She jumped for the chance to explain. "We really didn't want to join. Honestly! However, we really didn't have the choice. You see, we were brought up to think how we let everybody think Dracey here was brought up-"

"Mother!" I snickered a bit, he was extremely embarrassed.

"Hush Draco, your mothers talking." I told him.

"Anyways, the moment our parents found out about Tom they forced us to join. We were too scared to go against them, as it meant being disowned. We really have been putting on an act. Please forgive us?" I smiled at her.

"Well you certainly all are great actors. And of course I will, now that I've heard your story, I honestly do understand it all. I'm very happy that I learned this now instead of when I found out in a few years." She came over and hugged me, which I thought was a bit awkward. I mean…it's not every day you find out the truth about a normally horrid family and she HUGS you. …right? Good, I'm not going crazy! After we talked a little more, it was getting late, and I almost fell asleep between Blaise and Draco. And I couldn't have that. Why, I wouldn't b surprised if they tried something on me! My brother and cousin. Weirdos.

Father saw how half-asleep I was, and declared that the Malfoy's should stay the night and that us children should go to bed. The moment I fell into bed, I was asleep.

A few hours later, I woke up, and it was pitch dark outside. I was in a room I did not recognize, and I started hyperventilating. I threw my covers off, ran into the hallway, and then stopped. I remembered where I was. I blew out a big breath, and felt something vibrating in my jeans pocket. I took out the two way mirror.

"Err…yes?" I said, and Sirius' face appeared.

"Are you okay? Harry came in freaking out because your charm was green(surprised/scared)? Whatever that meant?"

"I'm fine. I just woke up and couldn't remember where I was…but I'm perfectly fine now. Thank you."

"Okay. Well I think Harry wants to talk to you. So here he is." He gave the mirror to Harry.

"Are you sure you're okay? It was really dark…"

"Harry, I'm fine. I'm just used to waking up in wither Hogwarts or our room." I said with a little laugh.

"I'm sorry. Did I hear right? You two share a freakin room!?" I heard a voice and spun around to se Lucius.

"Uhm…yeah."

"Is that malfoy? What's he doing there?"

"He's my uncle, Harry. You know that, didn't you? And h came to see Blaise and me. He's here because we were all up very late."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later. Good night."

"Thanks Harry. Night." I put it back in my pocket and looked up at Lucius.

"Yes, we do. We tried to stay apart, but I kept having nightmares, and he couldn't sleep, thinking that Voldemort or someone was coming to get me."

"Okay…Molly must not have known about it, though."

I laughed a bit. "Definitely not."

"So what are you doing up? Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I guess I was just hungry…I kind of want pie. Do we have pie? Can you show me where the kitchen is please?"

"I'm sure the kitchen is well stocked with pies-Severus loves them. And yes, follow me." The walk to the kitchen was quite silent and uncomfortable. I got there and opened the fridge. I was delighted to see that there were Blackberry pies.

"Yes!" Lucius laughed, which made me uncomfortable yet again. Seeing him laugh was so weird to me!

"That's Severus' favorite, too." He waited until we both had a piece and were sitting on the counter. It was so weird not to see him all uptight… "So, Narcissa wants to take you shopping tomorrow." My face must've showed my horror, for he laughed. "Don't worry, it won't be _that_ bad."

I groaned. "Oh, I _hate_ shopping!" he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to get used to it. I have never once met a girl who didn't like to shop."

I grinned at him. "I'm more of a tomboy." We soon finished our pie.

"Well, you should get to bed. You'll have to be up by eight to go shopping." I went off to my bed, already planning breakfast for the two families.


	14. Chapter 14: An Interesting Morning

Chapter 14: An Interesting Morning…

Since Lucius said that I would need to be up by 8, I got up at seven to start the food. I headed for the kitchen in my pajamas still (short cotton shorts and a large t-shirt), hoping I'd have a chance to change before anyone smelled the food and came down. Just for a quick breakfast, I yet again made eggs and bacon and toast. Except this time, there was enough bacon for everyone.

My mirror (which I would ALWAYS keep with me) vibrated and I answered. The thing was almost like a cell phone! I saw Remus.

"Hey, I just wanted to call and check up and see what was going on last night. The boys all told me what happened, and just wanted to make sure myself that it was all alright." My theory, was that he still felt bad about biting me, and was trying to make up for it by always being there.

"I'm fine, Remus, but thank you. How did you know that I would be up this early anyways?"

He let out a little laugh. "My dear, you're _always_ up this early. It's like you have an alarm in your brain or something." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You, too! But I've got to get going, I'm supposed to be going shopping with Narcissa today and I'm making them breakfast. And it's now (here I looked at the clock) 7:15. So I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, talk to you later." We hung up, and I continued to quickly make breakfast, when an elf popped into the kitchen.

"Oh, miss! That's for Cobi to do!" I looked down at the male house elf.

"I'm sorry, Cobi. I hadn't seen any elves…but can I just finish today? Please?" Cobi seemed very upset.

"Cobi supposes so, miss…"

"Thank you Cobi."

"Can Cobi do anything?"

"Well, uhm…setting the table would be lovely if you could, there's six of us…but of course I'm sure you already knew that the Malfoys are here…"

"Yes, miss, Cobi did know. And right away!"

"Cobi, please call me Bria!"

"But miss! Cobi can not do that! It's not proper!"

"You're a friend, Cobi. You can call me that, it is completely proper with friends, I assure you."

Cobi looked overwhelmed. He bowed, then went to set the table.

I quickly finished with the breakfast, and asked Cobi if he could please set everything on the table while I went and got changed, and he quickly agreed. I finished changing, and went into my brothers room.

"UP!" I yelled. He mumbled incoherently and fell out of bed. I bent over laughing.

"Wha? What time is it?" I looked at the clock in his room.

"7:30."

He groaned. "Why the hell do I need to be up so early!?"

"If I have to get up early to shop, you just have to get up early." I said cheerfully. "Now, where is our dear cousins room…" I said, walking out to across the hall. I knocked lightly on the door. Nobody answered, so I stuck my head in, and snorted at the sight. Who knew Draco Malfoy got messy hair? And that h slept so awkwardly? I tiptoed into his room and lent over next to his ear. I drew in a huge breath to yell in his ear, when he quickly turned around, saying 'boo'. I shot up quickly, and fell backwards, screaming. This was SO not the younger Malfoy. Why hadn't I noticed Narcissa earlier? Just then I realized she wasn't there. She then came out of the batroom.

"Err…hello, Lucius…uhm…might you know where you're sons room is?" I was stuttering horribly.

He had an amused look in his eyes. "The next door over, my dear. Why are you intent on waking them up? Yelling at Blaise woke me up." I grinned sheepishly.

"If I had to be up this early, then they had to be." He raised an eyebrow.

"Severus says that you wake up this early every day, though." I grinned impishly.

"Well then, I guess that they had better get used to waking early then, hadn't they?" They both chuckled as I left the room. I entered the next room over. Except this time, it held Malfoy Jr. I screamed in his ear to get up, and he sprang up, his head colliding with my nose. My eyes watered as I held my nose. When I took my hand away it was smeared with blood. I looked at Draco. He was rather pale. Well, paler than normal, at least.

"I-Is that…blood?" He said. I quickly made him sit down and put his head between his knees, trying not to laugh the whole time. Who knew that Big Bad Draco got queasy at the sight of blood? Lucius came in to check on us, because he had heard nothing except for my yelling, and then quiet. He quickly fixed my nose and did a cleaning spell.

"I'm all better, Draco. It's okay." I knew I shouldn't pick on him for it. I mean after all, I got queasy too, however it just wasn't with my own blood, and it wasn't expected from someone like Draco. He looked up and let out a relieved sigh. Blood started flowing back. "Why don't you come eat some breakfast?" I asked as I helped Draco up. He agreed to it and the three of us went down to the kitchen. There, I found Narcissa and Blaise and father. "Hello, all!" I said cheerfully, then the three of us joined. We quickly finished eating.

"So, are you ready to go shopping?" Narcissa asked brightly. "We're going to meet some friends, by the way!" I tried to stifle my groan unsuccessfully, and she looked at m with a raised eyebrow.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suspect." I said wearily, then followed her to the foyer where we first arrived, and watched as she threw fire into it.

"Diagon Alley!" She yelled. I looked at the fire, wondering if I could get away with telling her that I accidentally got lost…

"It's not going to work." Said an amused voice from the doorway. I looked over to see my uncle, along with my father brother and cousin. "She's determined to take you shopping. She won't take any excuse from a bright young lady like yourself." Lucius said, explaining his earlier comment. I grimaced.

"I suppose you're right." I said woefully, then followed after her in the fire.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, all! I have decided that I am going to fix as many chapters as I can in about half an hour :P lol. It might not be that many, because I get distracted quit easily, unfortunately. But I am not going to update until I have finished with all the chapters. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, it means so much to me :)


	16. Chapter 16

Come on people! 11,954 hits and only 66 reviews!? Lol that only 1 review per 181.1212121212121212121212121212 people. Well, that's what my calculator said :P so here's the review responses! OH! And I'm going to include one old review…well a new one for an old chapter at least :P **And there's a long review at the end-reply to a flamer. How fun.** _**You might want to read it in case you've been wondering these things. But really, if you need something explained, PLEASE ASK!!!**_ Most likely I know or I didn't realize, or it has a purpose for later in the story. The reason I was so evil in that reply, was because that person's a big meanie, and I know anyone else is really sweet :) so thanks for tolerating this thing.

**Chapter 4:**

**Kaylamarie2012: **You are most certainly right. Here's a stuffed werewolf :D it WAS Horton Hears A Who!

Now onto the real replies!

**Chapter 10: A/N but my lovely readers still reviewed!!!**

**Demonic Angel23: **That's a great idea! I'll definitely add that :) thank you!

**MissNessieCullen: **Sorry hun but everyone else voted Harry. But I'll try to make a D/Hr story sometime soon. Thanks for the review!

**Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess:** lol. Well, if you finish my answers to my rviews or go back and look at the reviews there's several people actually but thank you. I'm becoming James Potter with my ego :P wouldn't be able to stay on a broomstick xD not that I'd ever get on one –shudder- I love planes and all, and well I might love that too, but the thought of being in the air with a _stick_ isn't very comforting xD lol.

**Angel JJK: **aw thanks :) I will! Lol.

**Dark Yellow Dino: **You've been a pretty consistent reviewer too, as far as I can think of :) Thank you so much for that. I'll definitely keep going, I have no plans on stopping this story. However, I AM surprised that I've gotten this far! But really I can't take that credit. I have to give that to you and all my other faithful reviewers! Thanks for the review :)

**Chapter 11: only one review!?!?**

**Manticore-gurl071134:** Thanks for wishing better :) lol I'm glad you read my notes xD lol. I hope you lik what I'm doing next!!!!!

**Chapter 12: **

**Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: **HA! I FINALLY MEMORIZED HOW TO SPELL YOUR NAME :p LOL oops caps. Too lazy to backspace however :P Thanks :)

**Redrose88:** thanks I hope you keep reviewing!

**Brook-Lucas-Fan-23: ** Thanks hun. Though to be honest I'll have to go back and rread it to see what was so sweet about it. I can't remember what I put in it :P lol.

**Chapter 13:**

**Redrose88: **thanks again :)

**Angel JJK:** lol thanks, I want it to be interesting. Keep y'all hooked :)

**Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: ** haha I was completely confused till you sent that PM to me thanks for that :P

**Chapter 14:**

**Redrose88: **thanks :)

**Angel JJK:** thank you :)

**Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess:** lol thanks sorry if I messed the name I did it without looking :D lol sorry xD but I've been trying to memorize that whenever I reply I love your name :P

**Chapter 15:**

**Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: **thanks :)__

_**Now I have a special review to respond to. This person said they wouldn't read on, but just in case, I want to make a few things clear. This review was sent for chapter 2 and I'm thinking that this person was too much of a coward to sign in. So, to:**_

***Blink* **Here's some things you need to think about. I've completely butchered her character? Her family? Guess what? I'm the writer. This may not be your cup of tea and all that but most EVERYONE does. Ridiculous immature prank on Snape? Yes, I am regretting putting that up, but only for what the sign said. I wouldn't have put that if I had thought it would offend people, I wrote it a few years ago when I was pretty much blind as to what could hurt people. I'm not proud of it, and I realize that that was out of character, and I apologize for that. Nowhere near friends with the other boys you say? Guess what? The whole point to being onto this website is to be _**CREATIVE**_ and to put your ideas down. You want to read things by the book? You know what you should read? _**THE FRIGGIN BOOK!!! **_The nicknames are ridiculous and unexplained. How many nicknames do you know that are? Those are what the boys call her. That's what they WANT to call her. 'And no one would be glad to be bitten by a werewolf. If Hermione was glad that she would now be able to get away from her parents, why wouldn't she have told someone what they were doing to her beforehand?' is exactly what you said. You obviously haven't had any friends or been the victim of ANY type of abusive relationship before. They CAN'T tell. They're so scared that the person that they tell isn't going to believe them, it'll get around to the abuser, and they'll get hurt worse. You're one of those people who scoff at people who are being abused, aren't you? Saying that YOU'D go and tell someone. 'Being bitten by a werewolf is a serious thing, and she's just lalala, taking it in stride.' Guess what? That's all she can do. She knows that she can't change it! So she's taking it in stride. And anyways, you didn't read long enough. 'Also, there would be no reason to start the Order after their third year. Voldemort is still "dead" to the wizarding world, and since they caught Peter, he won't be regaining his body. What's the point?' Are you saying that just because Peter's caught, no one else, another completely loyal follower, is going to bring him back? Peter probably just got their first. The point is, is that he can still be brought back. And don't like the Hermione-is-a-pureblood thing? DON'T READ 'EM!!!!!! I SAID SO IN THE SUMMARY!!!!! GOT IT???? She's living with Remus because she doesn't feel like putting the burden onto the Weasley's shoulders. Guess what? It wouldn't really matter if I killed them off, because of what they did to her. So, thanks for the review I hope you enjoyed my response and what needed to be straightened out was. :)


	17. Chapter 17: Shopping Trip

The shopping wasn't as bad as I expected. We landed in Madame Malkin's Dress Robes for all Occasions. Right away, Narcissa started going to racks that I had never been to before because of the prices, pulling down things that looked like they wouldn't fit a 5 foot tall stick. I started to say something.

"Narcissa…those aren't going to fit me…"

"Nonsense, dear. This type of fabric is different. As long as you have the right height, you will get the right size. You see, this fabric grows and shrinks to fit you, as a person."

"Oh! But those must be terribly expensive!"

"They are. But it doesn't matter. Only the best for _my_ neice! Oh! Before anyone sees you, we must put a concealing charm on you. Hold still, please." In about 30 seconds, my hair was short and a spiky blonde. My height had shortened, and my clothes had shrunk and become considerably more fashionable. Just in time, too, for Pansy and her mother walked in the store.

"Oh, Daisy. It's wonderful to see you and Pansy again."

"It's lovely to see you as well, Cissa dear. And who is this young woman?"

"This, here, is my friends daughter, her name is Brianna."

"Please, ma'am, call me Bria or Brea."

"Well, then. I must insist you call me Daisy, dear."

"Of course." I then turned to Pansy. "Hello. Pansy, I think Narcissa called you?"

"Yes, it is." This family was very surprising. I had expected Pansy's mother to be a snobby bitch. And Pansy seemed to be so much nicer out of school! This was all just too weird. I _had_ to tell the boys about this when I got home! Unfortunately, for the next three hours I was subjected to the torture or trying on dresses that fit perfectly, but were about 4 inches to long for the frame that I had now.

"Cissy, why are you making her try on those dreadful things? Why, they don't go with her hair or complexion at all! And they are much too long! And the styles. They're just simply not her look!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Daisy, really. Color changing spell. We are witches, after all." While they started arguing about what style and designer was best with which facial feature, Pansy and I started giggling and went to go get dressed. We brought our choices out, talking. Pansy really was a very smart girl. She told me that she just didn't want people to know how smart she could be, because she didn't want people to be disappointed with her. Well, I knew that I certainly had to tell her that I was Blaises sister, because she would most definitely find out. Well, I guess I'll just have to do that when the time comes.

I was actually pretty sad when the three hours ended. I had been having fun with Pansy Daisy and Narcissa. I had all my new school supplies, 6 new dresses and 3 new dress robes. I got muggle clothes, 4 pairs of jeans, 6 tank tops and 3 shirts. A lot more than what I would normally get, but Narcissa insisted. I landed not-so-gracefully in the fire place, and then fell out, unbalanced by the bags I was carrying. Narcissa land gracefully.

"Boys, grab her bags and bring them up to her room, please. I need to take off her charm." They groaned, but obediently brought them up as I laughed. I yelped when Narcissa whacked me in the head with her wand. "Don't laugh at them. They're helping."

"Yes, Narcissa." I grumbled. She took off the charm, and I raced upstairs, I couldn't wait to get everything put away. And get started on my new books, oh I definitely couldn't wait. I got up to my room, where it looked like a train wreck. Draco and Blaise were sitting on my bed, looking at me innocently. "What the _HELL_ do you think you're doing? What the hell happened to my ROOM? In 3 bloody hours, you managed to trash my room!" they both gave me sheepish grins.

"We just wanted to see what you bought…" My brother told me. I groaned and hit my forehead with my palm. This was going to b one long summer.

Hey! Sorry it wasn't very long… I just got some bad news about my grades and REALLY don't feel like working on this. So, well, I hope you give me the best Christmas present ever and review to make me feel better please. :(


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! I just realized how LONG it's been since I've updated my stories!!! I'm so sorry! However, my new sister is home :) And there's sports and moving and all this other stuff. So I'll update as SOON as I can! Thank you :) And please remember to leave reviews. Might motivate me… ;)


	19. Chapter 19:A potion and surprises!

Oh. My. God. Guys, I am SO sorry! I can't BELIEVE it's been almost a year since I've updated! It makes me want to cry! I'm terribly sorry! There's just been so much happening since my last A/N...:/ but that is still NO excuse! I really will try my hardest from now on! I swear! However, I believe that my writing has improved much in the last year and I hope that you see it in this story. Thank you to anyone who is sticking with this! I know I don't deserve it!

A week had passed since my shopping trip with Aunt Cissa, Daisy and Pansy. Of course, we had gotten my room fixed back up in no time. The potion would be ready tomorrow, and I was ecstatic whenever I thought about it. In less than 24 hours, my boys and I will have pulled off one of the rarest(but not that hard) potions...if we hadn't screwed up. I was going to Grimmauld Place tomorrow and was staying for two days.

Blaise, Draco and I had started to become close to each other, and every once in a while I could see Blaises protective streak coming out. Four days go, Blaise and I figured out that we could speak telepathically.

*Flashback*

_I was sitting in my room, reading my new Ancient Runes text, immersed in my own world. I had been for about an hour, ever since after breakfast when the boys decided they wanted to go out on their brooms. I had said that I would join them later on, when I had finished my chapter. However I had gotten so absorbed into the book, that I hadn't noticed the chapters and sections flying by as I read. I had slowly started to feel something, but had pushed it back until I realized that it was a nervous feeling, edged in worry. A thought had come into my mind, one that bewildered me at first._

'Where is she?' it had asked. 'it doesn't take an hour for her to read a chapter...' I was so confused when I realized it was Blaise. I couldn't see him, and he was supposed to be outside...how could this be happening?

"Blaise?" I had called out, while thinking 'how the hell could I have heard him? He's outside!' It was quiet in my mind for a moment, and then I had heard a 'Hermione?' we had figured it out from there, realizing that we should probably not tell anyone about our new found connection.

__*End Flashback*

Draco had brought Pansy over a couple of days ago, and we explained everything except my being a werewolf, which Draco didn't know either. She was actually quite surprised and had a few choice words for me when she found out that I was the one Narcissa had brought shopping. Pansy had said that there was something familiar about me, but she hadn't really said anything about it. She had, thankfully, calmed down.

School started up again in two weeks and I couldn't wait, I already had most of my textbooks read. I was actually reading one now, but had gotten distracted reflecting over the last week. It was no use. I slammed by book shut with a frustrated growl, which made Blaise and Draco look up in surprise from their game of Wizards Chess. I just couldn't concentrate! I couldn't quit thinking about this past week and the potion tomorrow.

"What's wrong Bri?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just can't seem to concentrate." I gave him a small smile before standing up and stretching. "I'm going to go fly for a little bit." I went upstairs and changed into my bathing suit, with a pair of shorts and a tank top on over it and grabbed my broom, opening my window and sliding out. It was on the third floor, but had a conveniently placed roof right below my room.

_'I'm flying outside and then I'm going to swim in the lake._' I sent to my brother.

'_Alright. Be careful._' Blaise and Draco had both asked when I started flying and I had vaguely told them within the last year, because I didn't want them always thinking that they had to be with me when I was flying, because then I would never be able to do anything. So, they were alright with me flying by myself.

Today, I decided to challenge myself, and go even faster than I had done last time I flew. In retrospect, this probably wasn't the brightest idea. But hey, I had to learn how to go fast somehow! Especially if I was going to try out for the team...I went through some of the things that I remembered Harry teaching me that night after I got my broom. I decided to slow down and I closed my eyes as I enjoyed just feeling the air and smelling the earth and hearing the nature...I was content for those few precious moments where time seemed to stand still.

Then Blaise's voice broke through my serene thoughts. '_Bri! You're friends are her to pick you up_.'

_'Blaise, they're coming to get me at 5, so leave me alone for a few more moments please!'_

_'Bri, it IS five. Now, get you arse inside before you get sick!' _with a start I snapped my eyes open and looked at the sun. It was low in the sky, beginning to set. I hadn't even finished packing! I planned to be out here for two hours, until four, and then go in and finish.

_'Tell them I'll be right there.'_ I said as I quickly flew to my window and let myself in, throwing my toothbrush and hairbrush and my book in my overnight bag, scrambling to find my pajamas and put them with my clothes for the next two days. I quickly put on a pair of flip flops and ran down the stairs, with my bag thrown over my shoulder to see Harry and Seamus standing next to the fireplace, conversing with Draco and Blaise. About my flying.

When they saw me, all four boys turned to look at me sternly. "Briana Rae," Harry started. "Why didn't you tell them that you just started learning how to fly?"

Because," I said, looking at the ground and scuffing my toe a little, "I knew I wouldn't ever be able to fly here by myself if I told them."

"With good reason!" Draco said, surprising me a little. "Potter and Seamus say that you had only flown twice before you came?"

"Oh, come on!" I said, "Like you guys haven't ever done anything reckless? Give me a break!" we all fought about that a little until we (well really THEY) came to the 'compromise' that I wouldn't fly without someone until they said they thought I was ready.

Seamus went through first, and I threw my bag in after him so I'd have less of a chance of falling. I followed him, and Harry came in last. The first thing I did after tossing my bag on my bed, was to check the potion, which looked exactly like it had when I left it. I looked at the timer next to it, that reset itself every 6 hours after someone pressed the button, and saw that it said 23 minutes and 42 seconds on it.

"It's a damn good thing our room is nowhere near where they normally need to go." I pointed out. They agreed, and we went out to the kitchen so I could make dinner. "What have you guys been eating for the past week?" I asked, scrunching up my nose at the huge mess in the kitchen.

"Leftovers and pizza." Neville said and I groaned.

"Boys, you need to eat healthy! What's leftovers? Pizza from the night before? Because I know that there were no leftovers in the fridge when I left." I said scolding them with my hands on my hips, despite the height difference.

"No!" Dean piped up quickly.

"Yeah!" Ron said. "We only eat pizza on the days when whatever Remus or Sirius or whoever tries to cook ends in disaster."

"And I'm guessing that's most nights?" I asked, amused. The boys looked at each other a little sheepishly. "Alright. Well, I'm feeding you for the next two weeks if I have to come by and make dinner every day." I said. I mean, normally I'd say fend for yourselves. But these boys couldn't cook and they'd continue eating this greasy pizza until they were fat. I just knew it, and I couldn't let it happen.

I got started on the dinner that night, which would just be spaghetti. I got out a huge pot to boil the noodles in and got out all the stuff to make meatballs with. I quickly mixed everything together and told them to start forming the meatballs and put them on a pan. I filled the pot with water and let it get to a boil, going over to help the boys. We finished quickly and I told them to go away to mix the potion and wash up while I did the noodles and sauce. It was all finished soon, and I called them all down to the table.

We finished eating quickly, and we agreed to go flying again so that they could teach me some of the plays and could figure out what position I should play. Sirius and Remus came out with us to help me. We tried Chaser first, and when it quickly became apparent that I could not either catch or aim in the sky, they decided we should land and see if I could on the ground.  
"Oh, this is hopeless!" I cried out as I threw the ball to Neville and missed him by about 6 inches.

"Come on, Mione. You'll get it, you just need to keep trying!" Dean encouraged as he passed the Quaffle to me and I almost dropped it.

"Uhm...I dunno guys. She kinda sucks at this..." Ron said. I chucked the ball at him and it would've got to his stomach if he hadn't moved, and he grinned at me. "Just have to know what to say." I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't we try her with Beater?" Sirius asked excitedly, looking like a little kid. Remus looked at Sirius like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? She could get hurt!" Seamus protested.

"Oh, come on! She'd have the bat to protect herself. And she doesn't need to really aim, just make sure it doesn't hit her teammates...and once her werewolf strength kicks in full time it'll be awesome!" Sirius tried to reason.

"Well...we'll try it. The first time she gets hurt though, we'll have to stop and make her better with Chaser for next year." Harry compromised. They all agreed, not even asking my opinion and a beaters bat was thrust into my hand as they let a bludger go while we were still on the ground.

I froze up for a moment when I first saw it come towards me, I mean they were called Bludgers for a reason! As the black ball came closer, I hit it as hard as I could and it immediately went flying in the other direction.

"Ha!" Sirius yelled and I looked at him, amused.

"I can't be Chaser anyways." I told him. "Fred and George, remember? So either I'll have to wait or I'll just have to get good at being Chaser."

"Well we'll work you till you've got Chaser down. Then when Fred and George leave, you can take their place." Ron said, determined. So we did drills for the next hour, until I said I was stopping and went inside. I read for a bit before the boys came in, then we all went to bed. The last time the potion had to be stirred was at 10 pm. We would take the potion at 4 am.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I set my alarm for 3:30 and made everyone get up. We each had a charm, the same ones as our necklaces. We gathered around the potion 4 minutes before the alarm went off. We each had to drink the potion and drop our charms in before five minutes was up, or it wouldn't work.

As the timer went off, I quickly pressed another one that was set with 5 minutes and ladled out the potion, all of us downing it quickly with two minutes to spare. I pricked each of their index fingers and told them to put a drop of blood on their charms, as I did the same. We dropped in our charms. Mine a crescent moon, Neville's a tree, Harry's a stormcloud with a lightning bolt, Ronald a fireball, Seamus a star, and Dean a snitch. It was like slow motion watching them all fall into the dark amber liquid.

The potion started to evaporate and bubble. I watched it, trying to remember about this. The book had said that a willing Blood Potion had rarely been made, because when there was a group there was more than likely always going to be a doubtful or unwilling person. The potion reacted differently, depending on how many people and what you dropped in. When the potion was all gone, not a drop left, I looked down in the bottom of the cauldron. There were 6 rings. I picked up an elegant thin one, but it was still thick enough to have engravings. Each of the other charms was engraved onto it.

The boys picked up theirs, classic thick banded men's rings. They were all pure silver. I put mine on, and it shrunk and resized itself to fit my finger. As the boys put theirs on, I told them that they should go back to bed, and I was going to get a drink. After getting a drink, however, I planned on going to the library. There were two other incidents were the potion turned out rings, and I wanted to learn about it.

As I left the kitchen, I took the way opposite of the bedroom.

*_Well, that's certainly not the way back to the room._* I froze. That was definitely not Blaises voice, and I didn't even know if I could hear him beyond a certain point.

_*...Harry?*_ I though back.

*_Bri? You heard me?_*

*_Yes...ughhh I knew this was a side-affect but I was honestly hoping this wouldn't happen! I don't want 6 boys in my head!_*

*_Oh god. I now have a girl in my head...wait. Six?_*

*_Oh no. Please, you can't tell anyone Harry. I'll tell the boys when they get up though. But Blaise and I can talk telepathically, like this._*

*_I_ _won't. And we'll tell the others tomorrow, through our new found talent._* I could hear his voice had a slight edge of mischief in it. I rolled my eyes. *_Anyways, what are you doing? The rooms that way._* I grinned at him.

*_The library. I want to learn more about these rings...*_


	20. Chapter 20: The Rings and Shopping

Hey guys, whoo! Two stories in one day! Awesome! Haha. I also FINALLY updated A Closely Knit Group :p I thought I did a really good job for once on that chapter, so I decided to see if it would keep going! Tell me what you think!

* * *

What If: Chapter 20

I didn't get much done last night. Actually to tell the truth, I dozed off half the time, couldn't concentrate very well, and then fell asleep about two hours in. However, I woke up in my own bed, so someone must have found me and brought me to my room.

*_Hermione? Are you up?*_ I groaned, hearing Harry's voice in my head.

*_Yes. I'll be downstairs in a moment.*_

_*Alright. Hurry up!*_ As I sat up, I groaned at the enormous pounding in my head. Not bothering to change yet, I thumped down the stairs.

"Wow, Mione. You look like death." Ron commented. I glared at him and he shrunk back a bit.

"I need some medicine." I said, going to the medicine cabinet and grabbing some Tylenol. I rarely used magic to cure my headaches, I didn't want to get immune to the pain killing spell. I downed two of them and a glass of water before I looked at the table to see everyone sitting down, eating leftover pizza from two nights ago. "That's gross." I said, then got some cereal.

*_Should we tell them not in front of Remus and Sirius?* _ Harry asked me, and I thought about it.

*_Yes* _ I finally responded. _*If something happens, we don't want Sirius and Remus to get in trouble for knowing.*_ I reasoned. I saw Harry nod in understanding and rolled my eyes as they gave him strange looks. Then I looked at the boys curiously. Didn't it say that we would be able to talk _together_? So, didn't that mean that they would've been able to hear that conversation? And the one when I first woke up?

*_…Harry?*_

_*Yes?*_

_*I don't think we can talk to them telepathically…*_

_*What makes you think that?*_

_*well, it said that we would be able to talk together…and yes, just to one person, but the others would hear, right?*_

_*Well…yes, it did say that…but then why do you suppose that only we can talk to ach other?*_ I thought long and hard about it, and then I realized something.

*_Harry! Maybe our Blood Oath? What if we couldn't talk then, but the potion made our connection even stronger?*_

_*Well, I think that's something to give some thought…but then would that mean that I can talk to Blaise and h can hear this conversation?*_

_*I don't know…I can try it. But I don't even know if I can talk to him this far off…*_

_*Try it, Mione.*_

_*Alright. Blaise?...Blaise…BLAISE YOU ARSE ANSWER ME!*_

_*…No answer?*_ Harry asked.

_*No…* _

"Hey, why are you two so quiet?" Remus asked. I jumped, in my thinking I had even forgotten anyone else was there.

We smiled at him. "Sorry, I was thinking." We both said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright then…Well, I was just telling the others that Sirius and I have to go shopping today for food to keep us alive while you're gone 'Mione. Do you want to come help us?" I thought about it. I really needed to make sure that they didn't get a ton of crap, but I also needed to have a conversation with the boys in private…well, I could always try to contact Harry from the grocery store and if not then we could hole ourselves up in the room when we got back.

"Sure." I told him, smiling.

"Alright, go get ready." I quickly ran and got ready, and we were on our way to the muggle grocery store.

*_Harry? Can you hear me?*_ I asked once we were there.

*_Yes*_ he answered as I grabbed a cart and started to push it down the dairy aisle, picking up milk and a carton of ice cream, not noticing Sirius adding stuff as I talked to Harry.

*_Good. Now tell the boys about our telepathic connection, and why we think only we can talk.* _ I told him. "Sirius, go put that back." I told him as I handed him the two extra ice cream cartons that I just noticed in there. It was like shopping with a five year old! I had to try not to be so distracted by the other conversation. I had to master it, because I couldn't be talking to Harry or Blaise and then be distracted trying to do something else.

"Mia!" He whined. "Why not? We need it!" He said.

"How do you need it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, there's 6 boys at the house right now-"

"Sirius, you grabbed two one gallon buckets. I'll compromise. Take back my carton and one of your gallon buckets and we'll keep one. Okay?" He kind of pouted but brought them back. I scanned the cart for any other unwanted items. As we went down the next aisle, I heard back from Harry.

_*Alright, I told them. They were kind of surprised.*_

_*Did you tell them about Blaise too?* _I asked.

_*Yes.* _ He replied.

_*Okay. Well, when I get back I'll talk to you guys about the rings. Even though I fell asleep, I still got _some _information. Now I've got to go, Remus is trying to sneak extra meat in the cart.* _I didn't hear back from him, but that was okay. "Remus, why do we need that much?"

"We're all growing boys, 'Mione."

"I'm pretty sure that you and Sirius are done growing. And if those boys grow any more they're going to be giants. You cannot possibly need that much food for the six of you."

"Well, we're getting it." I rolled my eyes and continued pushing the cart. We were finally done and were heading to the checkout line. Well, we'd tested the distance at least. We got home quickly and I left the men to unpack as I ran to our room.

"Alright boys." I said as I walked in. "About the rings. I found out a few things." I waited until I had their undivided attention. "As you can all see, we have symbols etched into the sides. It's actually quite a lot like the necklaces, except they warm up. Now, you can send someone something that's sort of like a patronus. What you do, is you take your wand, tap the symbol of the person you want to send the message too, and say what the message is. Then you tap it again, and the persons ring who the message is too, will clear of the symbols and be engraved with the message and will warm up until they read the message and tap it with their own wand. That was all I was able to pick up last night in my tired state, but I'm sure that whoever brought m to bed didn't put away the books, so they should still be on-"

"Hermione! Blaise is here!" Sirius yelled up.

"Read the books. Test them out. And make sure to message me." I said, gathering up all my stuff throwing it in my bag and running down the stairs to meet Blaise.

* * *

Uhm…so that ended up feeling like kinda a filler :/ I'm terribly sorry to anyone who thinks that this chapter sucks. But anyone who has been keeping up with this story, thank you SO MUCH!


End file.
